Forgiveness
by Antares1
Summary: An alternate Farscape universe take on LttS and WiSC; Crichton goes to work on the wormhole equations for Scorpius, while Harvey goes to work on him...with intriguing results. A cerebral yet hot Scorpius / Crichton / Harvey romance. WARNING SHIPPERS!
1. Forgiveness Chapter 1

  
**Forgiveness**  
  
{Contains spoilers for end of season three}  
  
Updated April 18, 2002  
  
  


John Crichton boarded the Command Carrier, to be met with--literally--the red carpet treatment. There was his mortal enemy, smiling and extending his hand in welcome. Resisting his touch to the last, Crichton finally shook Scorpius' hand. It was making a deal with the devil, he thought at the time, but he was determined to sabotage Scorpius' wormhole tech research from within. If that required lying to his host's face, then so be it. Since Harvey had agreed to mask his energy signature from Scorpius, he thought he just might get away with it.  
  
As negotiated by Rygel earlier, Crichton boarded the Command Carrier only after he and Scorpius put on I-Yensch bracelets. The devices were a way to insure each other's safety and adherance to their truce. The I-Yensch bracelets linked their wearers' neural systems so that they could feel each other's pain. If one were killed, the other would die. Rygel had told Crichton how Scorpius disdained at first, to wear one.  
  
"These are not tools of honorable men. However, because of the danger of the situation, if Crichton demands one, then my second in command Braca will wear the other," Scorpius had said.   
  
Somehow Rygel had won his trust enough that he agreed to wear one. Rygel had warned Crichton that his insistence on having Scorpius wear the other bracelet might not be a good idea, but the human would have it no other way.  
  
"Scorpius would kill Braca in a heartbeat," Crichton had insisted.  
  
So, he had his way. When they met, I-Yensch bracelets were locked to both their wrists.  
  
Crichton had been on the Command Carrier about six arns when he was suddenly laid low by the worst headache of his life. Within microts, he was blinded by the pain, so that as he tried to reach his coms to call for help, he fell. Aeryn found him a few microts later, crumpled on the floor, writhing in in agony. The pain made Crichton so nauseous that he lost his dinner. Confused and disoriented, Crichton was carried to the ship's infirmary. Pain killers had little effect, so he was sedated.  
  
The next day when Crichton awoke, the headache was gone. Scorpius stood beside his bed in the infirmary.  
  
"Had a bit of a headache last night, did you?" He asked with a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah. A splitter. Come to gloat Scorpy?" Crichton sneered.  
  
"That would be rather...tasteless of me," he said calmly. "It was my headache you felt."  
  
"Yours?" Then it dawned on Crichton. "Did you overheat last night?"   
  
"Yes, Crichton. It is useless for you to pretend that you can take that kind of pain. Your physiology is...too delicate." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I was against this from the beginning."  
  
"Uh, yeah Scorpy I see your point," Crichton said in a more reasonable tone of voice. "That was frelling intense."  
  
"The doctor informs me that a few more arns of that pain would have killed you, John. Shall we then dispense with these...crude insurances?" Scorpius asked. He sounded to Crichton like a lord addressing a common criminal.  
  
Crichton considered his options for about a microt before saying, "I'm all for that," he said. "I guess we will have to trust each other."  
  
"Either that, or you will have to endure the pain I sometimes feel," Scorpius said.  
  
"Frell that," Crichton said. He had been frightened by the unbearable pain he had felt. He reasoned that it must be Scorpius' alien physiology. 'It probably doesn't hurt him as much,' he told himself.  
  
"Can these things be turned down or something?" he asked.  
  
"The sensitivity can be lessened, yes, but then if one is killed the other might live." Scorpius smiled. "Or, they could be set to communicate...a different range of neural signals."  
  
"Like what?" Crichton hesitantly asked.  
  
"Like pleasure..." He began.  
  
"Oh man." Crichton shook his head and held up a hand in protest. "That sounds too kinky Scorpy. Let's forget about it."  
  
"I never wanted them. As you see, I had your...likely tolerances in mind." Scorpius put his hand on his I-Yensch bracelet. "Let us exchange codes."   
  
Crichton could think of no other way. "OK," he said. "But if you hurt me or my pals, no wormhole data!"  
  
"Of course," Scorpius nodded.  
  
They removed the I-Yensch bracelets. Crichton felt nervous having to trust Scorpius so much, but on the other hand, he was gratified to know that Scorpius trusted him far _too much_. Crichton mused that perhaps he could turn the removal of the bracelets to his advantage.  
  
Crichton recovered quickly, and over the next days, spent many arns in the Gammak base labs. Scorpius was usually there. He tried to ignore the presence of the scientist, who seemed to be supervising him very closely. Crichton could understand that, after his childish outburst. On his first day in the labs, he had thrown a chair in anger, destroying the work station Scorpius' techs had prepared for him. He demanded to be given 'the big toys', because he thought Scorpius was keeping him from the real database and the most sophisticated programs. The human's fit of rage had only seemed to amuse Scorpius. Had he been testing him? Sometimes, Crichton thought, it didn't work to do something crazy when you were intimidated. Crichton figured it did him no good to lose his cool in front of his foe, so he settled down to work.  
  
He thought it best for all concerned to maintain a cooperative front--with a typically defiant human attitude of course--else Scorpius might suspect his plan. Scorpius would have seen through him anyway, without Harvey's help. The clone seemed to have dedicated himself to "their partnership," but Crichton was uneasy about trusting him. Unfortunately, his desperate plan wouldn't work without him. Harvey had told him that he could still change his mind, that he didn't have to pursue 'this human madness' as he called it, that Scorpius would destroy him if he found out. "And if you are killed, so am I. And I want to survive, John." Harvey had said. Finally Crichton had threatened him, and Harvey had reluctantly agreed. "If you want to survive, then do as I say," he had told him. Sometimes Crichton felt like he was pitted against himself. So far, his pooka had been cooperative; after all, he had little choice at this point. With few alternatives, Crichton decided that if trusting Harvey was the necessary risk to keep wormhole tech out of the hands of the Peacekeepers, he was willing to take it.  
  
Crichton kept busy, carefully observing his surroundings and prying into as many databanks as possible. He needed to know where the information was, who had access to it, and when personnel changed watches. He wanted to get a feel for who might be a weak link. Perhaps someone had a grudge against Scorpius. After a weeken in the labs, he had seen a lot of the daily routine, if it was that.  
  
There were several kinds of research going on, from the theoretical to the practical. The facility was huge, and on any given day there might be a dozen different trials being run on the test stands. The labs were very efficiently run, from what Crichton observed. Scorpius' was a hard working crew, that wasted little effort. There were a total of five sub-supervisors of the project, but Scorpius was ultimately in charge, and he kept on top of all the research. His was not a hands off approach. Of course, the practical application of his theories was the purpose of most of the engineering experiments. Crichton saw him daily, and had the opportunity to observe his interaction with the researchers and techs, many of which, he noticed, were non-Sebacean.  
  
At first Crichton thought that Scorpius was putting on a show for him; but when he asked Harvey, the Clone only shook his head and said, "He is behaving normally." Crichton observed that Scorpius treated his techs, in fact all his underlings, with patience and fairness. Sure, he expected a lot from them, but he had good people there. They were giving their best effort. Many of the higher level scientists were aliens. Maybe that was Scorpius' choice. Non-sebaceans would be less likely to be prejudiced against him for his Scarran blood. Crichton saw how inspired the other scientists seemed to be by Scorpius. Scorpius worked hard. He asked nothing of his scientists that he was unwilling to do himself, and they seemed to respect him for that, as well as for his brilliance. In spite of past experience, Crichton had to admit that in some ways Scorpius was a cool guy.  
  
For a while, Crichton became lost in astrophysics. It was a great love of his which the crew of Moya had always seemed to begrudge him. He had to admit that with a genius like Scorpius around, his mind was stimulated and challenged. For the first time in years he could share his enjoyment of theoretical physics with like minds. The equations they were working on were fascinating, elusive, and intellectually seductive. Crichton had missed that sort of work, and it was easy for him to see how one could become obsessed with it. Crichton found the higher mathematics somehow comforting, and he was glad to lose himself in their intellectual purity for a while.  
  
As the days passed, Crichton could not deny that Scorpius was treating him with respect. For all he could tell, the scientist was sticking to his part of the bargain. Moya's crew was under Scorpius' protection, in spite of the Command Carrier crew's disgust with their 'honored guest' treatment. Without Scorpius' order, the PKs would have turned on them in a heartbeat. They were, after all, traitors to the Peacekeepers, especially Crais and Aeryn. The rest of them, except Jool, were fugitives.  
  
After a long, private talk with Co-Kura, the amiable sub-supervisor of the wormhole project, Crichton figured that Scorpius had risked his career and possibly his life to offer Moya's crew the protection of his hospitality. Strange. What he had been taught as a boy about hospitality--Southern hospitality--gnawed at his mind, and troubled his conscience. Crichton began to question the ethical implications of his plans. He started having nightmares of Sebacean genocide, of Aeryn accusing him of killing her people.  
  
Ever since he came on board the Command Carrier, Crichton had been having weird, vivid dreams. Many were of war and destruction both on Earth, and in the U.T. Others were less violent, but no less disturbing: erotic dreams that left him aroused and disoriented upon awakening. He could never remember these dreams clearly, which he found ironic. He had no trouble remembering, for instance, a dream in which he witnessed nine Scarran dreadnoughts destroying Sebacea Prime. He wrote it off to stress, but Crichton couldn't shake the feeling that the dreams were messages. Was his subconscious mind trying to warn him about consequences of following through with his plans?  
  
For over a cycle, Crichton had nursed his hatred for the man who had put him in the Aurora chair, and implanted a neural chip in his brain. With Scorpius' neural clone still in his mind, even though the chip had been removed, he often felt that he would never be free of his tormentor. But something strange was happening to John Crichton. He was beginning to see Scorpius now, not from an enemy's perspective, but from that of an ally.  
  
There was something about Scorpius, an aura of power--Crichton wasn't sure what it was, but he felt it. Everyone did. He couldn't help but appreciate how Scorpius played it cool, and was confident enough to dispense with personal vanity. Scorpius never flaunted his power, but then he didn't have to. It was present, always, and his glances or quiet requests were as unquestioningly and immediately obeyed as if they had been made at gunpoint.  
What surprised Crichton was that Scorpius was not especially cruel to his coworkers, though he drove them, and they worked hard for him. Scorpius certainly knew how to manage people.  
  
Crichton would catch himself, at times, almost admiring Scorpius. Crichton saw that Scorpius was a different sort of man outside the context of enmity in which he'd exclusively known him. He learned from this new experience that it was much more reassuring to have Scorpius on his side.  
  
Staying out of Scorpius' way as much as possible, and focusing on his wormhole equations, Crichton struggled to keep up the charade. He reminded himself again and again not to go soft, but the thought constantly nagged at him that sabotaging Scorpius' research might be a terrible mistake.  
  
Strangely, once Crichton had settled down to work in the labs, Harvey had disappeared. It had been a while since he had seen him, and that made him feel a little uneasy. Was Harvey having second thoughts after being 'back home?' Crichton decided to make some time to have a heart to heart with his pooka.  
  
After hours one ship's evening, Crichton returned to the lab to retrieve his datapad. The place was all but deserted, with only a few techs working on equipment while it was not being accessed. Silhouetted against the great viewports, the mighty vortex swirling before him, Scorpius stood looking out at the wormhole. Crichton watched him for a few microts, then silently left.  
  
The next day, Crichton requested his Farscape module be moved from Moya to the Command Carrier. "I have some ideas I'd like to test out," he said. Scorpius agreed, and the module was fetched. Crichton spent the rest of the day working on it.  
  
Early the next morning, Crichton arrived at the prowler bay, and suited up. As he went through his preflight checklist, Scorpius joined him. Then Crichton made Scorpius an offer he couldn't refuse: a trip through the wormhole in his "primitive ship."  
  
"I have a theory as to why I can survive wormhole travel in an unshielded ship." He said. "I'm going for a spin to test it out. Why don't you come with me?" Crichton saw Scorpius' eyes light up at the thought. " If you are not too scared that is, " he added, knowing it would be an irresistible taunt.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer, John," Scorpius said. His cool demeanor couldn't completely disguise his eagerness.  
  
"Good. Climb in." Crichton was surprised at how quickly he had agreed.  
  
The module launched, and Co-Kura kept in contact with them as he monitored sensor readings. There was a moment when everything was redlined, and the module was buffeted about by the tremendous tidal forces at the edge of the wormhole mouth. Then they fell into the tunnel through space-time. The module shuddered and moved erratically as Crichton struggled to stabilize it.  
  
"What's happening?" Scorpius asked, his voice betraying his excitement.  
  
"This takes some finesse. I'm trying to reach the zone..." Crichton said, and just then, he hit it. The flight of the module smoothed out until they felt as if they were floating, with the shining, rippling walls of the wormhole going by them at tremendous speed. Crichton kept the module in the center of the vortex, riding in what seemed to be a bow wave. They were in a bubble of antigravity, surfing hyperspace on it.  
  
Crichton looked over his shoulder, to ask Scorpius what he thought, but stopped. Scorpius was gazing at the vortex in awe. Green-blue light from the wormhole walls moved over his face. His eyes were lit up like a child's at Christmas. Crichton was confused. One part of him was disgusted with himself for giving Scorpius his dream, while another part of him felt satisfaction in having the power to do so.  
  
"Well, Scorpy," he said, trying to sound blase, "What do you think?"  
  
"This is without description, John," Scorpius said, in a hushed voice.  
  
It dawned on Crichton that he had given Scorpius an even more superlative gift than he had thought at first. As an astronaut, he had felt that awe before. Crichton scanned his instruments, then turned back to look at Scorpius. His eyes were closed, and an expression of rapt serenity transformed his face. Crichton said nothing. He would let Scorpius have his moment.  
  
"I've never felt this connected, John." Scorpius said after a few microts. His voice was awestruck.  
  
Crichton's heart contracted painfully. He had to admit he had known Scorpius would get off on the trip, as a scientist, but this was more. It was a spiritual experience for him. What had he been trying to prove? To show off his piloting skills? To mock all of Scorpius' advanced research with his primitive ship's ability to return him intact? So why did he feel moved by Scorpius' wonder? He'd thought Scorpius would refuse his offer, but he had wanted the experience so much, that he had trusted him.  
  
Crichton wondered at how much he had changed. How callous had he become? He realized that Scorpius didn't care it was his module that took him there. Scorpius was focused on a higher reality. Bitterly, Crichton thought that Scorpius was not as petty as he was. He was ashamed he'd thought to frighten and taunt him with the flight. Or had he? Had he subconsciously wanted to please him?  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like this," he said.  
  
"It is like nothing in my experience." Scorpius said, his voice reflecting the wonder he felt. "Thank you, John."  
  
That was unexpected. Again, Crichton thought, he'd underestimated the man. It angered him.  
  
"It's OK, Scorpy," he said in his most wise-ass voice, "I just wanted to show you how it's done."  
  
Scorpius did not reply. Crichton turned around to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the wormhole, his expression, serene, even joyful.  
  
"Time to head back," Crichton said. He had known what it would mean to Scorpius. That was an even more disturbing thought than having his own pettiness thrown up in his face.  
  
On their return, Scorpius seemed slightly disoriented. Crichton chuckled. "Takes some getting used to. You'll get your space legs in a few microts."  
  
"Thank you, John. But I have been neglecting my duties. Send me the flight recorder data when you download it." Scorpius hurried off.  
  
Crichton got the impression he didn't feel comfortable letting the other PKs see him 'indulge ' himself by taking a joy ride in an alien's ship. Everyone in the bay clearly had been unable to take their eyes off the two of them.  
  
Crichton wanted to make sure Farscape One was undamaged by the wormhole turbulence. He opened the cowling and was soon half-buried in the engine compartment. While he was tinkering with the module, Lieutenant Braca approached him, accompanied by his Lieutenant JG, Plint. 'Oh what fresh hell is this?' Crichton thought, as he glimpsed them out of the corner of his eye. He kept working away, barely glancing up at Braca. He felt compelled to irritate Braca whenever possible. Only later would he realize why.  
  
Braca looked like he could barely stifle his anger. Or was it another emotion? Crichton wondered.  
  
"Crichton," he said coldly. "I see you got back in solid form. I would not have thought it possible in that...crate." His voice dripped contempt.  
  
"Yeah and your master made it back too." Crichton said acidly, his voice rising from the engine compartment. "So curb yourself, Rover."  
  
Braca smiled, but he couldn't completely conceal his anger. "Of course he did," he said sarcastically. "You wouldn't sacrifice your own precious hide. But I am glad to see you have been...more than cooperative. Perhaps you will serve a purpose after all."  
  
Crichton stood up, and looked at the Lieutenant with a scornful smile. "What's the matter Braca, jealous"? He sneered. "Wish you could...serve him so well?"  
  
That struck a nerve. Braca looked like he could have killed Crichton right there, but he managed to control himself. "You are in no position to mock me, Human," he said. "Yes, I know the honor of service. A criminal scum like you wouldn't understand that. But rest assured: if you try to harm Scorpius, I will not hesitate to serve him by killing you."  
  
"I thank my lucky stars he doesn't own me like he does you," Crichton laughed.  
  
"Own? It was Braca's turn to laugh. "I happen to know he's tasted your brain," he said with satisfaction. "You can't be much more owned than that."  
  
"What!" Crichton snapped. He bumped his head on the engine cowling as he suddenly straightened up.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Braca gave him a predatory smile. "After the chip was removed, I saw Scorpius suck your tissues off of it like an hors d'oeuvre. You should have seen how he...savored the taste of his victory. He has consumed you Crichton. Your spirit belongs to him now."  
  
"You frelling bastard!" Crichton made a lunge for Braca, but Plint intercepted him easily. The big PK roughly threw him down onto the deck.  
  
Braca stood over him, a mocking smile on his face. "Try not to forget that you are mere prey to him, animal."  
  
"Frell you!" Crichton spat.  
  
Braca turned and walked away, and Plint followed him. Crichton got up, trembling with rage. Braca was lying. He was just taunting him. Why would Scorpius have done such a thing? Crichton berated himself for letting Braca get the better of him. Still fuming, he went back to work on his module's engine.  
  
A few days after their trip into the wormhole, to Crichton's utter surprise, Scorpius offered to show him his biography. He wanted John to see what the Scarrans were like, he said. Crichton thought that it was possibly to inspire him to keep his word. He feigned indifference, and made a rude comment, but when Scorpius left the dataspools on his workstation, Crichton put them in his pocket.  
  
Alone in his quarters that evening Crichton summoned Harvey. He seemed reluctant, but he appeared. The pooka was wearing a black medieval robe. He didn't bother to ask what the gothic garb was for; he just wanted to know if the bio were true. He held up a dataspool. "So, is this fake or not"?  
  
Harvey gave Crichton a sideways glance. "Scorpius doesn't show his bio to just anyone," he said. "It is the truth." Then Harvey turned to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to hang around and watch the home movies from hell?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Harvey gave him a cryptic look. "I've been there before, " he said quietly. With a swirl of black, he was gone.  
  
Crichton frowned. "Is it that bad?" he called after him. But Harvey did not answer.  
  
Crichton settled down to watch Scorpius' memories. He noted that part of the biography consisted of Aurora scan dataspools. So, Scorpius had been in the chair himself. He keyed playback. Immediately, Crichton's senses were assaulted. He could never have imagined what he was seeing unfold before his eyes. He wasn't ready to watch the torture of a child...of his enemy. Amazed Scorpius survived his childhood, Crichton watched in horror as the cold brutality of the Scarran race was revealed.  
  
In spite of himself, Crichton was deeply moved by the suffering of the hybrid child. 'They did not even give you a name,' he thought. That omission bothered him almost as much as the torture, but in a different way. The Scarrans had not even thought the child they 'made' worthy of recognition as a sentient being. Horrified, Crichton watched Tauza tell Scorpius that because of his 'failure as an experiment', as well as the ninety other attempts at Scarran-Sebacean hybridization which had resulted in the deaths of both mother and child, the Scarrans had decided the Sebacean race was too weak to be of use, even as breeding stock. Could Scorpius in some way feel responsible for the Scarrans deciding to target the Sebacean species for extermination? Was he acting out of guilt, as well as for revenge? As he watched Scorpius' anguish when Tauza showed him his mother's rape, Crichton thought that perhaps Scorpius wanted to avenge his mother's death of out love for her. He obviously empathized with her, and thought her fate so pitiful and cruel that when it was revealed to him, he wept and became physically ill. How had he learned of compassion and empathy from Tauza? Had he identified with his mother's victimization? Crichton thought that this was the most amazing thing of all: that Scorpius was sane, and that he was cable of honor and compassion.  
  
Scorpius' past challenged all his assumptions. Within a couple of arns, Crichton had had his life put in perspective for him. Crichton reminded himself to remain detached, but watching Scorpius at age four being vivisected by the ruthless Scarran Tauza, he was overcome. Pity filled his heart, pushing hate aside. He wept in catharsis for several arns afterwards, his hatred and desire for revenge against Scorpius melting in the fire of a higher emotion. It left him feeling cleansed and lighter in spirit.  
  
Crichton summoned Harvey. He had a lot of questions to ask him, and he needed someone to talk to. Seeing Scorpius' past had really shaken him.  
  
"Harvey, you there?" Crichton called.  
  
Harvey appeared, sitting beside Crichton on the sofa. "You need to decompress, John?" He asked.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess so," Crichton said. He got up and paced the room as he talked. "Jeez. Why didn't you tell me about all this before, Harvey?"  
  
The clone tilted his head and leaning back, gazed at the ceiling. "I was not privy to all of it," He said, assuming lecturer's mode. "I do not have all of Scorpius' memories, just as I do not have his passions and his fears."  
  
Crichton thought that was even more to mull over.  
  
"So, what do you think of all this? You already told me it was true. Damn." Crichton shook his head. "It was too horrible to put into words!"  
  
"I theorize that with your...privileged background, John, it is impossible for you to really comprehend what that was like for him," Harvey mused.  
  
"No frelling kidding!" Crichton barked. "How did he survive it?"  
  
"Scorpius has a powerful will," Harvey said. "He was raised to be strong, and he is." Harvey took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Crichton. "It would be unwise to underestimate Scorpius' determination to see justice done."  
  
"You mean his desire for revenge, don't you Harvey?" Crichton asked.  
  
"Yes, he is driven to avenge the grave wrongs done him and...his family," Harvey said. "You should also know that Scorpius' scale of pain is...rather on another continuum than your own. From what I have seen of your psyche, I doubt you could imagine or survive what he has endured."  
  
Crichton nodded. "You got that right, Harve," he said. "And I don't want to imagine it. That headache the other day was more than enough of a sample."  
  
"He is in much less pain now than he was once," Harvey said. "I think it is good that you felt that, John. Maybe it will give you...a useful perspective."  
  
Crichton suddenly wanted to be alone.  
  
"Do you mind if I think this over by myself, Harvey? I have to get my mind around this."  
  
"Certainly, if you wish it," Harvey said, with an appraising look.  
  
"Thanks for your insights Harvey," Crichton said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, John. I am here if you need me." Harvey vanished.  
  
That night Crichton reflected that his discomfort in the chair must have been nothing compared to one arn of Scorpius' 'childhood.' No wonder Scorpius had seemed so cold. Pain like Crichton experienced while fighting the chair would be a commonplace to him, no, a mild discomfort only, compared to what he went through as a child. Scorpius must have thought him a big baby, and Crais, an even bigger one. Co-Kura had told him matter-of-factly that the Chair was a compassionate device; it was not meant to do harm, and it was far more merciful than standard PK interrogation techniques. 'So what if Crais had gotten me instead?' He thought. Crichton was pretty sure he knew the answer to that: the Captain would have beaten him to death. So, all things considered, it seemed that if he had to be captured by the Peacekeepers, he was lucky to have been captured by Scorpius.  
  
Crichton had been convinced by Scorpius' bio that the Scarrans were a genocidal threat. No one could have faked something like those dataspools. He remembered what Harvey had said about Scorpius not showing his biography "to just anyone." No, he would not. Why would he willingly reveal his wounds to an enemy? He must have thought Crichton had the capacity to rise above personal grievances to see the big picture. Harvey had told Crichton long before that Scorpius had put him in the chair and implanted him with the chip only out of necessity. Harvey had been certain Scorpius had not known Crichton's consciousness and the chip could interact. It was a completely unprecedented occurrence. Crichton recalled that Scorpius had asked for his cooperation before subjecting him to the Aurora chair, but he had refused. Scorpius had pleaded with him...to no avail. As Harvey had once pointed out to him, Crichton had chosen to infiltrate a PK top secret base. He had committed a crime. Had he been in denial of that all this time? Was he blaming Scorpius for the failure of his disguise? He now understood that everything Scorpius had done to him in the name of wormhole information had not been personal. Scorpius had done it only because he thought he had to, to save his people. As he recalled the horrible scenes from Scorpius' childhood, Crichton was almost ashamed that he had hated Scorpius so much.  
  
Crichton was deeply impressed by Scorpius' courage as a child. Looking at his enemy with newly opened eyes, he saw that Scorpius was a rare and remarkable being. His revenge, though inspired by personal suffering, had been channeled into a project that would benefit the many. Crichton mused that that actually might be a healthy response, considering. How could he not have seen all this long ago? How blinded by hate had he allowed himself to become? He was disturbed to find himself feeling so sympathetic towards Scorpius, but he had to admit there were good reasons to respect the man.  
  
As Crichton continued his astrophysics work, he was ever more impressed by the simple elegance, even poetry, of Scorpius' equations. Although he had not found the last key to wormhole travel, Scorpius had worked out adept solutions to many astrophysics problems Crichton knew Earth's scientist's had not yet even imagined. Scorpius seemed to enjoy Crichton's enthusiasm for his research. A camaraderie of sorts had developed between the two of them. Crichton became aware, after a couple of weekens, that his feelings towards Scorpius had radically changed.  
  
Crichton was troubled by his new insights, but he knew he felt a thrill every time Scorpius entered the room. He had always felt that excitement in his presence; he had just called it a different name. But was it fear he felt? Or was it something else, something he could not allow himself to accept? Sometimes Scorpius' voice haunted his dreams. He could never remember what he said, but he knew these dreams were not nightmares.  
  
Now, instead of cringing and becoming angry, he found himself looking forward to the next time Scorpius leaned close over him as he worked. He was coming to appreciate his company more than he would ever have believed possible. Crichton couldn't keep his eyes from following Scorpius as he moved about the labs. He had become bewitched by his magnetism. Almost against his will, Crichton wondered if that was what he had been fighting all along. Had he resisted Scorpius from the beginning because he feared the emotions he evoked?  
  
After much soul-searching, Crichton decided that it might be best if he helped Scorpius, instead of trying to hinder him. The PKs might be bad, but the Scarrans were far worse. He knew Scorpius believed the Scarrans would stop only when they were the last sentient species left. It seemed only logical to stop them. But what would the PKs do with such power? This was the one question that held him back. One evening, when Crichton and Scorpius were alone in the lab, he felt the time was ripe to broach the subject.  
  
"Scorpius, there's something I want to ask you," he said.  
  
The scientist looked up from his work, distracted. "Yes, John?"  
  
"Well, I've been wondering, you know, what will become of the wormhole tech once the Peacekeepers get it," Crichton said. He gave Scorpius an exaggerated conspiratory look.  
  
With a subtle smile, Scorpius replied, "It might not be wise to let...any government possess the technology. That is one reason I have insisted there be few copies of the data." He paused a moment, and looked keenly at Crichton, then around the lab. No one was near. In a lower, intense voice, he continued. " You know why I want wormhole tech: to save the Sebacean race, and have my revenge. I assure you John, I have no intention of allowing my wormhole research to be...abused by politicians; but this is not the place to discuss this. Under the circumstances, it would be unwise for me to share the details with you." He turned back to his workstation. "Now, let me get back to work."  
  
At the time, Crichton could get Scorpius to say no more, but his words went a long way towards convincing him it was best to help him get the equations.  
  
He had to tell Aeryn and the others. In spite of the pleas of his dead twin, he could not destroy the wormhole tech, nor did he really believe Scorpius shouldn't have it. They had gone back to Moya a weeken before. All of them were sick of the hateful vibes of the Peacekeepers, who did not want the traitors and fugitives there. Scorpius had kept his word and protected them from attack, but they just had not been comfortable there. Crichton thought this was probably for the best. He wondered what they would think of his reversal. Crais might be a problem. Crichton was not really sure that Crais was sane. So far, Moya's crew thought he was hard at work sabotaging Scorpius' work. Maybe it would not be a good idea to tell them about his change of heart.  
  
Crichton did not particularly want to face Aeryn and Crais, but he knew he had to do it. Alone in his quarters, he called Pilot on a special coms unit. The transmitter was masked from PK detection and all communications were scrambled.  
  
"Hey Pilot, I need to talk to everybody. Can you put me on ship's coms?"  
  
"All right, Crichton. You can be heard by everyone," Pilot said.  
  
"My...friends," Crichton began. This was not going to be easy. "Because of things I have learned while here, I have come to the decision that I cannot in good conscience do what I came here to do." Crichton heard a collective exclamation of surprise from the crew.  
  
"No wait, everyone, just listen to me. It is a mistake to destroy this technology. I have reason to believe many billions of beings will be slaughtered without it--at least as a deterrent. I also have reason to believe that the tech will not be abused. I have thought this over and I have come to the decision...that I have to help Scorpius achieve wormhole travel."  
  
"What the frell!" Crais yelled. "You bastard! You bring us here with your wild ideas, risk our lives, and then turn traitor to your own plans?"  
  
"I wouldn't bandy the term traitor about if I were you, Crais," Crichton replied dryly. "I only wanted to do what I thought was right, and I discovered my judgment of the situation was wrong."  
  
"You frelling bastard, Crichton!" Aeryn hissed. "We offer up our lives to your suicide mission and now you are telling us 'no thanks'?"  
  
"Look Aeryn, I was _wrong_," Crichton replied, trying to keep his voice calm. Aeryn sounded as angry as he'd ever heard her. He didn't want this to become a shouting match. "I didn't have all the key information when I made that decision. You'll just have to trust me. I don't want you to risk your lives for me. You can leave, take Talyn and Moya and just starburst out of here."  
  
"Just like that?" Crais' voice boomed over the coms. "Just leave you here with Scorpius? Crichton you are mad!"  
  
"Erm...that's another term I wouldn't casually throw about if I were you, Crais," Crichton replied sarcastically. Crais' overemotional dramatics never failed to disappoint him. "Let me ask you something: do you want your whole race exterminated? That is what will happen if I don't help Scorpius. I have an unborn half-Sebacean child to consider here!"  
  
D'argo spoke up. "That is true Crichton. I have wondered if you ever thought of her. The Royal Planet would not be spared by the Scarrans. In fact, it is much nearer their space than we are now."  
  
"Right, D." Crichton said. "Look guys, this has not been an easy decision for me. I have to do what I think is right. None of you need be involved. Just remember that by doing this, I've won your freedom."  
  
"That's good enough for me," Rygel said cheerfully. "Good luck, Crichton, it has been interesting knowing you. Thanks for everything. Goodbye"  
  
"It's been real, Dominar," Crichton said. "See you 'round the galaxy."  
  
"So you are going to do this. What can we do to stop you? Frelling nothing, obviously! Have you forgotten Scorpius put you in the chair and implanted you with the chip?" Aeryn said angrily. "Or did you plan this all along just so you could get home?"  
  
"No, I have not forgotten Aeryn. I just understand why now." Crichton's voice was heavy. "And no, it isn't about me getting home."  
  
"Right," Aeryn said with contempt.   
  
Crichton sighed. "Goodbye, everyone. Perhaps I will see you again. I will give you a ring when I finish my work here."  
  
"Do you actually think that we will come back for you?!" Crais asked bitterly.  
  
"Shut up Crais," Chiana said. "John, take care. I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too," said Jool. "I was against this crazy plan in the first place..."  
  
"Shut up Jool," Aeryn growled. "Well Crichton, apparently you've been mindfrelled by the best. I hope you enjoy his company."  
  
"Happy trails to you too, Aeryn." Crichton sighed. It was no use arguing with them. He had made his decision.  
  
"Goodbye, Pilot, everyone," he said with resignation. Without waiting for a reply, Crichton keyed his coms off.  
  
He sat in his darkened quarters for several arns, contemplating his fateful decision, and saying goodbye to his friends in his heart. Crichton doubted he would ever see any of them again. 'This is more important,' he told himself, but it did little to alleviate his pain.  
  
That night, Crichton awoke with a cry, and sat up. He was covered in sweat, and his heart was pounding. 'Sweet Lord what a dream,' he thought. In it, he had been sitting before a large mirror, looking at his reflection. Something looked slightly amiss. He peered at himself, and felt his face with one hand. It felt the same. Then he noticed that his eyes were not the right color. They were gray, not blue. Must be the lighting, he thought. He leaned forward to get a closer look, but felt a tug at his sleeve. It was a little blonde-haired boy, about six years old. The child smiled up at him, and pointed to the mirror. Crichton turned around, and saw Scorpius looking back at him. The shock of that had awakened him.  
  
As he calmed down, Crichton wondered what the dream had meant. He had seen Harvey in a mirror in his head before, but somehow he knew the masked face in this mirror had been Scorpius. Was he becoming like him? Was it a mistake to help him? After an arn or so of mulling over the dream, he fell back asleep, and dreamed again.  
  
He and Scorpius were standing amid swirling lines of light. He could see that they were made up of mathematical symbols. They were the wormhole equations. He could read them as they moved, whole complex strings of equations. He reached out a hand towards the nexus of light around which the blue-white lines arced. Scorpius reached out too. They both touched the center of the equations and each other at the same moment. Crichton felt a rush of energy shake his body; white light exploded in his head as an unbearable amount of information flooded his consciousness...  
  
Crichton awoke, still shuddering from a powerful orgasm. 'I knew I got off on astrophysics, he thought, 'but this is ridiculous'. Strangely turned on---and disturbed--by the dream, he did not go back to sleep that night.  
  
Halfway through the next day, Scorpius joined Crichton as he was taking a break. He sat down at the work station beside him, and discussed the latest experimental results on unstable rantath flux variance. Crichton was unprepared when Scorpius suddenly changed the subject.  
  
"Tell me John," he said, "Do you still have the psychic remnants of my neural clone in your mind?" He seemed genuinely curious. "I have wondered what it was like for you, if so."  
  
Crichton wondered what would make him bring up such a painful subject. Harvey was still there, of course, but Crichton hesitated to tell Scorpius. He feared that Harvey had been influencing him in regard to his old enemy. Harvey had been strangely silent. In a way, he was relieved, but on the other hand, he was worried what Harvey was up to, wherever he was hiding.  
  
With a crazy laugh to cover his discomfort, Crichton sarcastically said, "Can't you tell?"  
  
Scorpius did not push him, but Crichton thought he saw disappointment in his eyes that his question had not been taken seriously.  
  
Crichton eventually did answer Scorpius' question. One evening a few days later, he and Scorpius were sitting in chairs facing each other in the lab's mess hall. Both of them were getting some tea, trying to clear their heads. Scorpius had his head bowed, unable to give up on the problem that had taunted him all day. He was deep in contemplation of an equation. Crichton leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, stretching his back. His brow accidentally touched Scorpius' as he bent down. It was unconsciously done, at first, but Crichton didn't immediately pull away when he felt the contact. Neither did Scorpius. For a microt, they rested their heads against each other. It was a strange moment. With Crichton all in black leather, they looked almost like reflections of each other. Crichton sensed something he though might be the touch of Scorpius' mind. The energy between them was potent. For some reason, Crichton was reminded of Scorpius' question about Harvey. Somehow, he knew why Scorpius had asked.  
  
"The neural clone isn't exactly like you, you know, " Crichton said, finally leaning back.  
  
Scorpius sat up too. "So, a remnant of the chip remains. Do you still communicate with it?"  
  
"With him. Harvey," Crichton said. "Yes. We...communicate." Crichton noted that the subject certainly had snapped Scorpius out of his reverie.  
  
"Intriguing," Scorpius said, his eyes glittering with curiosity. "Tell me John, what has that been like for you?"  
  
"You don't really want to know," Crichton said.  
  
"All bad, then?" Scorpius asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Crichton looked at the floor. Why had he brought this up? "Well, no," he said. "Harvey has saved my life at least a dozen times. At this point, we sort of have...an agreement."  
  
"Ah, then I presume that since chip removal you can control the neural remnant?" Scorpius' voice was a cool as if he were giving an astrophysics lecture. Crichton had begun to notice that Scorpius went cold when emotional subjects were brought up.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Look Scorpy I ..."  
  
"I never intended the chip to interface with your consciousness, John," Scorpius cut him off. "I did not mean for it to...torture you so." Scorpius sounded almost apologetic. "And I only implanted the neural clone because I thought I had to, for the sake of my people."  
  
"Harvey told me that." Crichton could hardly believe his ears, yet he had known this all along. Had it just been easier to hate Scorpius, than try to understand him?  
  
"He was designed to be truthful, John," Scorpius said.  
  
Crichton thought that the conversation was decidedly surreal. "He wanted to die, you know," Crichton said, "after the chip was removed." Although it was a hard subject for him to discuss, it felt good to get it off his chest, and have some questions answered.  
  
"I can well imagine," Scorpius replied. "If the Chip is behaving as designed, two directives would drive it: to retrieve information, and to protect you. Continuing to exist after its purpose had been fulfilled would not have been an option."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that you condemned yourself to be a prisoner in my mind?" Crichton really wanted to know the answer to that.  
  
"Myself a prisoner?" Scorpius asked archly. "A copy of my personality, John. That is all. A limited program. Did you really think a neural bleed remnant could be me?"  
  
"I think your clone might have more of a mind of his own than you give him credit for." Crichton said, with a wry look.  
  
"Well," Scorpius said, "The neural imprint left in your brain is not the chip. I theorise that it has merged with your psyche in some way. It is now part of you."  
  
"No. He's a visitor," Crichton snarled. "He's not me!" This was becoming too much. Was Scorpius mocking him?  
  
"Not you, John, but merged with you, " Scorpius said, "Ask yourself how the engrams are encoded if there is no chip. They must have been integrated into your neural circuitry."  
  
Crichton glared at him. "Look, Scorpy, maybe we had better change the subject."  
  
"Yes, there is something else on your mind isn't there?" Scorpius' gaze pierced Crichton to the core. It was as if he could read his mind. Fury welled up in him and he jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, there are things I would like to ask you!" Crichton gestured sharply. "What became of the chip?"  
  
"It was destroyed when I tried to interface with it to retrieve the wormhole data. Interestingly enough, John, there was a neural bleed remnant of you in that chip. I spoke with him in my mind. I showed him images from my past in an effort to convince him my cause was just," Scorpius said.  
  
"What? a clone of me?" Crichton was incredulous. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know," Scorpius said. "I don't know how your 'Harvey' was created either."  
  
"What happened to...him?" Crichton asked, frowning.  
  
"Your neural remnant was...lost when the chip was destroyed."  
  
"Good," Crichton said, relieved. The thought of a copy of himself in Harvey's position in Scorpius' brain struck him as nightmarish. 'Twenty questions' with Scorpius was not turning out to be much fun, but Crichton forged ahead through the weirdness. It was his way.  
  
"Now tell me," he said, his voice growing louder, " Was Braca lying when he said you...ate a piece of my brain?" He didn't expect that, Crichton thought, noting a brief flicker of surprise in Scorpius' expression.  
  
"Actually, I consumed the neural tendrils that the chip grew," Scorpius answered, unruffled. "But yes, it was symbolically, I supppose you could say, taking your...essence into myself. Possibly some of your brain tissue was consumed as well..."  
  
"What the frell! You crazy fucker! Why did you do that?" Crichton yelled. He felt sick.  
  
"Do your people not sometimes ritually partake of the essence of a great enemy?" Scorpius asked calmly, his aristocratic voice as urbane as ever.  
  
"Frell no!" Crichton shouted.  
  
"In many cultures in the Uncharted Territories, it is...ah, a way of honoring the spirit of an enemy."  
  
"You frelling crazy aliens! Jesus!" Crichton was pacing the room in agitation. "Scorpy, that is _sick_!"  
  
"Not in many cultures, John," Scorpius replied. "Do you refuse to understand that it was meant to honor your spirit?" Scorpius seemed genuinely surprised Crichton didn't get it.  
  
Crichton shook his head as if he were trying to dislodge a marble in an old can of spray paint. He was beside himself, pacing the room like a caged wolf. "I can't believe you did that," he said. Crichton stood right in front of Scorpius. "Tell me then, why the frell did you let me live?"  
  
Scorpius' voice was soft. He seemed unaffected by Crichton's blustering. "I saw no reason to kill you John. I suppose you'll never understand this, but I respect you; I honor your courage." Scorpius looked him in the eye. "And your uniqueness."  
  
Crichton got a powerful feeling that he was telling the truth.  
"OK," he continued, his voice a little more shrill, "Since it is Congressional Medal of Honor time, can you explain to me how cursing me to be consumed by revenge was showing me respect?"  
  
Scorpius laughed softly. A chill ran up Crichton's spine. Scorpius had a strange expression on his face. " I was giving you a reason to live John."  
  
"What? You can't expect me to believe..." Crichton began.  
  
"Revenge kept me alive when nothing else would have. Though I knew your speech could be restored, I also thought Officer Sun was dead. I surmised that you felt you had little to live for at the time. So I gave you something." Scorpius smiled sadly, "You have to admit that it worked."  
  
Crichton for once had no response. He stared at the floor, overwhelmed by all the revelations.  
  
"I gotta get out of here for a while," Crichton said after a couple of microts. With a gesture of dismissal, he hurried from the room. He was deeply troubled, not as much by Scorpius' alien beliefs, as by how much his words had touched him.  
  
The surprises of the day were not over for Crichton. That evening he returned to the lab, determined to lose his worries in work. As he neared Scorpius' office, he heard raised voices.  
  
"But Sir, I only meant..." It was Braca, and he sounded distressed. Crichton's ears pricked up, and he moved closer, positioning himself just behind a bulkhead from the opened door of the office.  
  
"I know what you meant, Lieutenant. You meant to infuriate the Human," Scorpius said. His voice was ice cold and dangerous. "You meant to taunt him and wound his pride."  
  
Crichton almost snickered. So Braca was getting read the riot act. He couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Scorpius, Crichton had just...risked your life." Braca's voice was placatory. "I was...concerned. I did not mean to..."  
  
"You _meant_ to hurt him, dominate him, and drive a wedge between us." Scorpius' voice was slightly higher pitched, which was the only indication of how angry he really was.  
  
Crichton knew that tone. He did not envy Braca his dressing down.  
  
"Stay out of my way, Lieutenant," Scorpius said coldly. "You will not provoke the Human again. You are not to stir up bad blood between us. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Scorpius," Braca said, almost too softly for Crichton to hear.  
  
"Good." In a kinder tone of voice, Scorpius continued. "You have served me well, Lieutenant. I have made you my second in command. I do not have it in my power to show you a greater public honour." Scorpius' voice was softer now, almost soothing. "You need not fear for your...position."  
  
Crichton heard the soft creak of leather, and footfalls. He slipped away, not at all wanting to be found eavesdropping. He realised that he had been right on target with the jealousy comment that he had made to Braca. Crichton wondered just how close Braca and Scorpius were. As he walked back to his quarters, he found himself becoming strangely turned on by the wicked speculations their overheard conversation had triggered in his mind.  
  
  


  
  
**copyright Antares 2002  
antares@poetic.com**  
  
Dont forget to go on to chapter two. Link at bottom right.  
  
All characters, images and names copyright Jim Henson Co.  
  
My thanks to Scorpians Morgan Scorpion, ||Scorpius||, Neural Clone, and ScorpyLover  
for their many helpful suggestions, beta-reading, corrections, and editing.  
  
My thanks to:  
Morgan Scorpion's Scorpius Fanfic  
http://lunarpages.com/scorpius/morgan70/index.html  
Read this story with illustrations there  
Email webmistress for PW to the Adult Fic section  
  
For Farscape discussion with a Scorpian sting:  
http://forumco.com/scorpius  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Forgiveness Chapter 2

  
**Forgiveness**  
Page 2  
  
(contains spoilers for end of season three)  
  
updated with new scenes April 18, 2002  
  
  
  


The next few days after their discussion, Crichton tried to focus on his work. He was not entirely successful. What Scorpius had revealed to him had shocked him, yet also, strangely, had comforted him. Perhaps Scorpius was telling the truth. If so, Crichton felt a lot less inclined to hate him. He could feel his resentment fading.  
  
As it did, Crichton's creativity increased. Key solutions and equations he needed seemed to flow from him. He was making rapid progress, and his excitement grew as he neared completion of a key formula. After an all-nighter in the lab, the final piece of the puzzle fell into place for him. It occured to him that if he let go of hate, he might after all prove worthy of the wormhole information the Ancients had stored in his brain.   
  
Crichton went looking for Scorpius the next morning. He was proud of the solution he had found, and he wanted to show off his results. The astrophysicist wasn't in the labs, or his quarters, or anywhere else Crichton had looked. Then he remembered the observation deck. Co-kuro had mentioned it, but Crichton had never checked it out. He located it on a terminal, and followed the map. It was two decks above the labs, on the outer side of the huge accelerator ring. It was a long walk.  
  
He found Scorpius alone in the darkened room, looking out at the wormhole. Almost the whole of room was composed of transparent metal. Except for a narrow outline of polished black metal near the inner, opaque metal wall, the room was as clear as glass. Being in it was visually like floating in space. All around, billions of stars shone, interspersed with the nebulae common to that region of space. They were viewing the wormhole from an angle that allowed them to see both the inner vortex, and the outer walls. It was a spectacular sight. Crichton was suitably impressed. He gave a low whistle. "Woah, Scorpy, this is awesome!"  
  
"Crichton." Scorpius said dryly. "I see you finally found my sanctum". He did not turn to face him.  
  
"Hey, sorry man, but you're gonna want to see this," Crichton walked over and handed Scorpius the equation transparencies. "Look what I figured out!" He proudly pointed out the key transformations. "Here are my modifications to Linfer's negative phase shielding equations. Here, the destabilizing tidal effects that produce the harmful radiation in partially stabilized wormholes, and here, you see that the new phase shielding counteracts that radiation. We can begin to design shielding for your Prowlers now!"  
  
"Very impressive, John. You have done well." Scorpius' voice was warm and congratulatory. "This is a great step forward." He put a hand on Crichton's shoulder, as if they were old friends. He was smiling at him with shining eyes.  
  
Crichton felt a thrill shiver up his spine. Scorpius seemed very pleased indeed. Crichton's cock throbbed. He was getting turned on. He pulled away from Scorpius in confusion. He saw Scorpius' shielding all but snap into place. He had hurt him.  
  
Crichton didn't know what to say. He could tell that Scorpius thought he found his touch repulsive. "I'm sorry Scorpius," he stammered, embarrassed. "I guess I'm still a little afraid of you."  
  
Scorpius looked him in the eye, with characteristic frankness, but his voice had gone as cold as space. "Don't trouble yourself about it, John, I understand. There is no need for apologies."  
  
"No, you don't understand." Crichton shook his head. How could he admit to Scorpius that he grew hard at his touch? How could he accept his reaction himself? 'Harvey must be masking my energy signature,' he thought. Obviously, that was not always convenient. He wanted Scorpius to know he did not repel him. 'Not now, Harvey, not now!' he thought desperately. For once he wanted Scorpius to see what he really was feeling.  
  
Crichton looked intently at Scorpius, empathy shining in his clear blue eyes. "You just gotta understand that I...was so afraid of you. Not just because we were enemies, but because..." Crichton found it very hard to go on. He swallowed, and composed himself for a moment before continuing, but he still couldn't bring himself to say it. "Because I have post traumatic stress. It's a psychological thing. A conditioned response," he finished.  
  
Scorpius' expression did not betray any emotion. "I understand, John. I won't touch you again. It was thoughtless of me." Scorpius turned back to gaze at the wormhole.  
  
Crichton frowned. His heart was giving him trouble. Why did it ache so at Scorpius' words? Had he not covered his confusion? He moved to stand beside Scorpius. "No," he said quietly. "I have not been completely straight with you." Scorpius turned to him, and seemed to look through him. Crichton met his piercing eyes. "It's just...I get confused sometimes." Again, he couldn't bring himself to tell him. "Look, just let me know before you touch me. Just...don't surprise me," he finished lamely.  
  
Scorpius almost smiled. "Ah, I startled you. Of course, John. I will try to avoid that in the future," he said.  
  
"Thanks. It's really not a problem," Crichton said, feeling a bit relieved. He'd thought he'd managed the uncomfortable situation pretty well.  
  
But Scorpius' mood had changed. Crichton could feel it. His skin prickled like he was in an electrostatic field. To his dismay--and delight--Scorpius slowly circled around to stand behind him. He was so close Crichton could feel the warmth radiating from him.   
  
"So, tell me John," Scorpius said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Crichton's spine, "If I were to say to you first, John, I am going to...touch you now, would it then be acceptable?"   
  
Crichton felt himself go all funny inside. His cock ached in response to Scorpius' seductive voice. He longed for his touch, he just could not allow himself to permit it. He said nothing, but he did not move away.  
  
Scorpius leaned closer over Crichton. He bent his head until his lips were close beside his ear. "John, I am going to touch you now," he whispered.  
  
Crichton trembled inside, and closed his eyes. Feeling Scorpius' warm breath on his neck was unbelievably exciting. His heart was racing, and his penis was growing rapidly erect. Scorpius' hands brushed his waist in the lightest touch, and slipped slowly down to his hips. Crichton drew a sharp breath. A thrill like cold water in his veins rippled through his body.  
  
Scorpius whispered again, very sensuously, "John, I want to touch you." Slowly, Scorpius brushed his lips against his neck, just over the jugular. Crichton moaned softly. Desire was overwhelming his self-control. When Scorpius pulled at his hips, Crichton arched back against his hard body, making his leathers creak.  
  
Scorpius gently whispered, "John, I am going to taste you now." He kissed Crichton's neck, moving his tongue against his cool skin, then nipping him lightly with his sharp teeth. Crichton gasped with lust. He could feel Scorpius smiling against his neck.  
  
"John," he said in his dark, erotic voice, "I want...you." His gloved hands started to move slowly around to the front of his body. Crichton knew that if Scorpius' hands moved much further, he would know he was rock hard.  
  
Panic washed over him. Crichton broke away and staggered a few steps. He faced Scorpius. "Stop," he said breathlessly.  
  
Scorpius smiled darkly, a look of sly mischief sparkling in his gray eyes. As if nothing had happened, he coolly turned back to gaze at the wormhole.  
  
Crichton almost ran from the room. The equation transparencies he had brought lay forgotten on the invisible floor, lost among the stars.  
  
In the days following his near seduction, Crichton tried to avoid Scorpius as much as possible. The scientist never acted as if anything unusual had happened. Grudgingly, Crichton had to admit that Scorpius was a gentleman about it. He wasn't being pushy. What had he thought at the time? Had Harvey stopped controlling his energy signature, to let Scorpius see what he was really feeling? In spite of how much it had upset his composure, Crichton couldn't forget how incredibly hot he'd been when Scorpius was touching him. His reactions had made him question a lot of his assumptions about himself. He found himself imaging what it would be like to surrender to his need.  
  
Later that weeken, John Crichton had a dream.  
  
He was on Earth, in a green park where some children were playing in the distance. It was a sunny, gorgeous spring day. A beautiful child ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Crichton looked down at him and realized he was the boy from his mirror dream The child gestured. As Crichton turned to look where he had pointed, he saw Aeryn striding towards him, a big smile on her face. He was filled with joy at the sight, and opened his arms to her. She stood in front of him, and he reached up to touch her face, but when he did, he realized it was a hard plastic mask. He pulled his hand back, afraid. The child tugged at his sleeve again. He looked down at him. The child had very pale skin and shining gray eyes. He smiled and pointed up at Aeryn.  
  
Crichton looked back to her, but instead of Aeryn, his father stood there. He moved to hug him, but saw his father's face too, was a mask. It frightened him. He looked back down at the child, who smiled and nodded. Crichton turned back to his father, but he had been replaced by D'argo. His face too, was a mask.  
  
D'argo's mask smiled. He reached up, and pulled it off. His father's' face smiled out at him. He too reached up, and removed his mask. Aeryn now smiled at Crichton. Frustrated, Crichton grabbed Aeryn's face and yelled, "Show me who you are!" He seized the edge of the mask to rip it off...  
  
Just then his coms chimed, awakening him. He all but growled in frustration.  
  
"What?" he snarled.  
  
"It's me, John," Scorpius voice answered him. "Good morning. You sound out of sorts," he said "However, the first test stand trials of the field emitter will begin at 0800 arns. Your presence is required."  
  
"Sure sure, I'll be there."   
  
Crichton got dressed and headed for the lab. Even though he was very busy with the experiment all day, the dream taunted him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who was wearing the mask. He had never had such haunting dreams in his life, and they all seemed to be trying to tell him something.  
  
A few days passed in which Crichton was caught up in the preliminary trails of his new negative phase shielding improvements. He found himself becoming excited about the prospect of helping Scorpius finally achieve his goal of safe wormhole travel.  
  
He and project supervisor Co-Kura Strappa had become close. The timid alien had asked him about Linfer, and Crichton was saddened to see that Co-Kura mourned her.  
  
"Linfer was a great scientist. She is sorely missed," Co-Kura said.  
  
"I liked her too," Crichton replied. Not quite knowing why, he asked, "Did Scorpius like her?"  
  
Co-Kura dipped his head and smiled. "Oh yes. Scorpius liked her. I think he was..." The nervous alien looked about to make sure his words would not be overheard. "He was shocked and disappointed that she turned traitor, I think."  
  
"I'm sure he was," Crichton replied. It struck him that Scorpius' trust had been betrayed far too many times.  
  
Crichton decided it might be best to change the subject. He had discovered that Co-Kura always followed his lead. He was deep in discussion of new formulae with him when his coms beeped. Excusing himself, he left Co-Kura to finish the currently running experiment.  
  
Crichton hurried from the lab. The coms he had just received caused adrenaline to pump through his system. Scorpius wanted him to bring his latest work on the wormhole equations to the observation deck. Crichton knew that meant Scorpius wanted to be alone with him, and that he wasn't really interested in equations. He wondered if he should make some excuse, but only for a moment. He remembered the last time, that delicious arousal he'd known when Scorpius had whispered to him. Crichton groaned. He was getting turned on already. 'What the frell,' he thought. He grabbed the equation transparencies and hurried to meet with Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius was waiting for him, gazing at the wormhole. Crichton had noticed his expression before, when he was looking at his obsession. It was one of longing, even hunger. Scorpius was surrounded by the majesty of space; the floor, walls and ceiling of the room were almost undetectable. It reminded the astronaut of an EVA.   
  
"I love this room," Crichton said to announce himself.  
  
"It is my favorite as well," Scorpius said. He turned away from the wormhole. "Let me see your progress, he said, approaching Crichton with his hand out. He took the transparencies and began studying them by one of the lights near the door. Finally he looked up. "Your latest work is excellent, John," he said with appreciation.  
  
It was always gratifying to Crichton to receive Scorpius' praise. He did not give it lightly. "Yeah. We are getting close now," Crichton replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes...we are," Scorpius said, giving Crichton one of his piercing looks. His tone made it clear that he did not refer to the wormhole equations.  
  
Crichton's face flushed red. He was glad the light was low. Scorpius' voice made his cock ache. He was getting turned on again. 'This is getting to be an impossible situation,' Crichton thought. He looked away, hiding his eyes from Scorpius' penetrating gaze.  
  
"Look at me," Scorpius said.  
  
Crichton raised his eyes, and looked into Scorpius' utterly frank ones. He felt a deep thrill pass through his body, like an electric current. Crichton's heart was racing. By his expression, Crichton knew Scorpius could see what he was feeling. Harvey was not masking this energy signature now. 'God knows the man has the power to affect me,' Crichton thought, 'Whether in fear or in...'  
  
"Your eyes speak for your heart, John" Scorpius said in his beautiful voice.  
  
"Yeah, my heart..." he said softly. Crichton's hand rubbed his chest where it ached painfully. It was not the only part of him that ached. Scorpius seemed to be looking straight through his soul with his fathomless gray eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever hurt you," Scorpius said quietly.  
  
Crichton was floored. He never thought he'd hear those words from Scorpius...and certainly not spoken with such sincerity. All the resentment he had nursed towards Scorpius seemed such a heavy burden now. Could he free himself of that, and forgive his enemy? His body already had, apparently.  
  
"Me too," Crichton replied. "I mean, I'm sorry about a lot of things too." He voice was trembling. Never in his life had his feelings for someone changed so radically; never had they been so deep. Crichton knew this was just the surface of that hidden ocean. Suddenly he remembered Scorpius as a boy. When he looked at him, he no longer saw his torturer. It was as if a veil had been removed from his eyes, a weight from his heart.  
  
Slowly, gently, Crichton reached up, as if in a dream, and tentatively touched Scorpius' face. His skin was silvery white and very warm. Crichton ran the tips of his fingers very gently along the harsh line of his cheekbone. Scorpius slightly leaned his head into his hand, and closed his eyes. Crichton realized his touch pleased him. A spear of emotion pierced him. How compelled he had felt the last weekens, to touch Scorpius' pale skin, to feel his more-than-human warmth. For Scorpius to enjoy his touch was another alien pleasure Crichton could never have imagined wanting, but he discovered that he did want it, very deeply.   
  
Once Crichton had thought Scorpius ugly, even repellent, and definitely frightening. Now, he saw a unique and powerful beauty in him, a very erotic beauty. With that first flesh to flesh contact Crichton had a startling revelation that Scorpius was 'human' after all. He was a man, with a man's eyes, a man's soul. Scorpius' skin was like silk over steel, and too warm to be human, but Crichton found it wonderful to touch, not repulsive as he had imagined before, in his blindness.  
  
Scorpius was not the monster he had made him in his mind. His mind. Crichton realized that Harvey was no bogeyman either. Harvey was Crichton, as much as Scorpius. The human had thought he knew all about Scorpius through Harvey, but he had found that was not so. The real man was more complex and surprising than Harvey had ever been; yet, they were akin. He now doubted he'd even understood Harvey; and Scorpius, with his pain and his past, his obsession, his honor, and his freedom, was a unique mystery unto himself.  
  
Crichton's mind had been under the shadow of Scorpius' personality for a cycle. In all that time he had never allowed himself to acknowledge the enjoyment he got out of Harvey's company, once he got used to him. He never could bring himself to appreciate Harvey's advice and guidance, and certainly not his companionship. He had fought against seeing the clone's good, just as he had fought seeing Scorpius'. He knew that he had resisted the chemistry between them too. Crichton could no longer deny the pleasure of having the alien inside him, but this was on another level. Harvey was a ghost, but Scorpius was a man. Harvey was in his head, but--dare he admit it?--Scorpius was in his heart. They were so intimately connected. He thought he was ready to take the next inevitable step.  
  
As if he had read his mind, Scorpius reached behind Crichton's neck and pulled him close. Crichton could feel himself surrendering to the energy between them. 'Crazy,' he thought, 'it feels so right.'  
  
Intensely, Scorpius said, "I am going to kiss you now, John." He roughly took Crichton's mouth.  
  
Crichton felt an incredible rush. Scorpius' kiss was more pleasurable than Crichton had dared to dream. All those recent erotic dreams and imaginings had not prepared him for the actuality of Scorpius' black lips and sharp teeth, of his hot, probing tongue. Without conscious volition, Crichton's arms slipped around Scorpius as they kissed passionately. He felt as if the alien were tasting him, devouring him. It made him very hard. Crichton wanted to abandon himself to the alien passion that was roaring in his veins, making his head spin more dizzily than the Aurora chair ever could. His body and mind were on fire...   
  
It was too much. Panic rose up in him. This was Scorpius. The guy who had put him in the Chair. His S&M leather-faced PK inquisitor. How could he be doing this? He broke the kiss, and pushed at Scorpius, trying to free himself from his embrace. Adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream. His fight or flight response had been triggered, and all his old homophobic human prejudices came screaming out of his subconscious.  
  
Obviously surprised, Scorpius let him go. Crichton staggered back. He was at bay, crouched in a combat stance. He wiped at his mouth. "You'd enjoy making me your tralk, wouldn't you Scorpy?" he said hatefully.   
  
For a moment, Scorpius looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Then fury flashed in his eyes. Too fast for Crichton to react, Scorpius struck him hard across the mouth. Crichton rolled to the invisible floor, and in an instant Scorpius was on top of him, pinning him down. Crichton knew that there was no use in struggling. Scorpius was several times stronger than he was. A frightening growl rumbled from Scorpius' chest, far lower in pitch than his normal voice. Crichton thought in that instant he was angry enough to kill him.  
  
Scorpius saw the fear in Crichton's eyes and energy signature, and visibly controlled himself. When he spoke, his voice was higher pitched, cold and tense with restraint. "Let me make this clear to you." Scorpius' nose was a quarter dench from Crichton's. "I do not want to force you to be anything. Your submission is yours, bestowed or withheld by you alone. I take no pleasure that is not freely given." A soft snarl escaped him. "And a tralk does not inspire my lust. Do you think of yourself as one?"  
  
In a flash of insight, Crichton realized why his words had so infuriated Scorpius. It was his mother. She'd been raped. 'God,' Crichton thought, 'he thought I meant he wanted to force me.' He was sorry for what he'd said. Scorpius had not deserved it. Where had that panic come from?  
  
Scorpius looked into Crichton's eyes. "Why do you resist? I can tell you are aroused by me. Why deny us both our pleasure?"  
  
Crichton quickly realized something else. He was rock hard under Scorpius' big leather-clad body. He could not deny that his body responded naturally to Scorpius' overwhelming charisma. His fierce alien face, his erotic voice, his strong body controlling him even now: all these things, and more, triggered his sexual responses. Resisting had become too difficult. Crichton knew that he couldn't fight it any longer. He wanted to surrender to Scorpius.  
  
Seeing the change in his energy signature, a low growl escaped Scorpius' lips. He kissed Crichton fiercely, sucking the blood from his hurt mouth. Crichton's arms went around him, and he embraced him with all his strength, forgetting the pain of the past. He felt as if he were being devoured by pleasure itself. He had never known a need so intense.  
  
They were floating in space, with no one to witness their drama of passion but the silent stars.  
  
Crichton's hands ran over the lizard scales of Scorpius' armor, up to his face. Scorpius was sensuously frelling his mouth with his tongue. It was unspeakably pleasurable, but Crichton was worried. He was also a bit frightened by the intensity of it all. They couldn't continue this here. He gently pushed Scorpius away.  
  
"This is so hot," he said, panting, "But is this the place to..."  
  
Scorpius licked Crichton's chin, removing the last traces of blood. 'Savage,' Crichton thought, with a thrill of pure lust.  
  
When Scorpius spoke, his voice was as urbane as ever. "No. You are right." Scorpius got to his feet and gave the human a hand up. "My quarters, half an arn."  
  
They left the observation deck separately.  
  
Crichton's heart was racing as he approached the metal door of Scorpius' private quarters. He was so excited his hand was shaking as he keyed the coms. As the door opened cool air flowed out. Scorpius graciously ushered him in. He had assumed his usual cool, aristocratic manner.  
  
Crichton was relieved he had not jumped him at the door. They had both been so turned on, it had frightened him. He watched Scorpius' lean, strong body as he moved to the bar. The sight of him had become an aphrodisiac to Crichton. How could he have ever denied the lust this alien inspired in him? But this was so new. He'd never had a lover who was stronger than him before, but he was discovering that the idea of trusting Scorpius really turned him on. So far, he'd proven worthy of that trust.  
  
The Captain's quarters were spacious, and starkly decorated in black and red. Scorpius kept the lights low. An exotic incense wafted on the cool currents of air the environmental controls kept circulating. It smelled wonderful. There were several red-leather sofas, but Crichton sat on a stair at the foot of Scorpius' 'throne'. 'Like Lear's fool,' the thought with dark amusement. It seemed appropriate. He felt a thrill at the thought that he might finally be able to indulge his fantasies of hero worship. He had never known that he had such a desire to find someone to adore, until the last weekens in Scorpius' company. With him, it felt natural. It felt good.  
  
Scorpius brought him a beaker of water. Crichton took it, but was puzzled. Water? He had expected something a bit more potent.  
  
"Drink with me John. Let us acknowledge the new...peace between us," Scorpius said formally, with a slight nod.  
  
Crichton stood up and raising his glass to Scorpius, drank. Then Scorpius took it, and almost drained it, leaving a few drops which he cast into the air. Noting Crichton's curious expression, he said "For the Goddess."  
  
He took Crichton's arm and led him to what appeared to be a diagnostic bed. He indicated that he should sit. "There are rituals I have been taught, Scorpius said, "As a prelude to intimacy. I would like to share them with you, John".  
  
Crichton smiled nervously. For someone as turned on as he was, he certainly was scared. "Sure, I'd like that, Scorpius," he said.  
  
Scorpius removed his gloves. Crichton noted with a curious thrill that Scorpius' nails were as black as if they had been painted. "Undress, and lie down," he said. Crichton dutifully began removing his jacket and shirt. Scorpius watched him coolly, which turned Crichton on so much that by the time he was unbuttoning his leather trousers, he was already hard. He saw the shadow of a smile on Scorpius' face as Crichton slid his trousers down. Crichton's cock twitched under Scorpius' analytical gaze. As he climbed up on the bed and lay down he wondered if Scorpius found him pleasing. The bed was hard and cold, and Crichton shivered a little in the blast of the air vents above him. His erection was not diminished by the cold.  
  
"First, I want to align our energy bodies, John. I will touch you gently," Scorpius said.  
  
Scorpius stood over him and closed his eyes for a moment. Crichton trembled in anticipation. Scorpius reached out, and he felt his warm fingers touch his brow. He shivered. There was a tingling sensation that seemed to penetrate his skin. A feeling of calm permeated him.  
  
"That is amazing, Scorpius," Crichton murmured. It almost felt like being drugged.  
  
"Be quiet, John, let me finish," Scorpius warned.  
  
Each in turn Scorpius briefly touched Crichton's throat, chest, belly, and then, with surprising tenderness, his sex. At each light touch the human felt as if currents of energy were being realigned in his body. Although his arousal did not diminish, his fear did. Scorpius took a small vial from beneath the bed and poured some oil from it into his hands. Scorpius began at Crichton's shoulders, and massaged the subtly scented oil into his skin. His hands were skilled.  
  
Crichton sighed. He no longer felt cold, and he relaxed, letting Scorpius explore his body. Soon Crichton felt the last remnants of fear being soothed away by Scorpius' warm, strong hands.  
  
"You have a beautiful body. I must admit I have found it...desirable, " Scorpius said, stroking Crichton's muscular torso. He ran his long white fingers down Crichton's abdomen until they brushed his cock.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Crichton responded.  
  
What Scorpius was doing to him felt so good. It had been so long since anyone had given his body this kind of attention. Aeryn never had. She seemed so cold to Crichton now. Even her hands were cold. He thought that he must have been very lonely indeed to have been so obsessed with a woman as unresponsive as she was.  
  
"John," Scorpius said, "I understand your loneliness."  
  
Crichton was almost startled. Had Scorpius been reading his mind again, or was he just that perceptive? He thought that from a man as completely alienated as Scorpius was, empathy was a most beautiful gift. How had a man like him learned the skills of intimacy? Abused as he was, Scorpius seemed more able to show love than Aeryn ever had been. He could be both gentle, and empathetic. Crichton would never have believed Scorpius capable of it; but he seemed especially to savor tenderness. He could tell Scorpius wanted to make him feel at ease. He thought that in a life so deprived of comfort, he might have a great hunger for it.  
  
"You must be lonely yourself," Crichton replied. "How do you stand living among people who shun you?"  
  
Scorpius took off his shoulder armor and tailcoat, and threw them onto a chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm used to it," he said. "I ignore it. Whether they shun me or not, they must obey my orders. Whether they are...disgusted...by my hybrid nature or not, they need my mind." Scorpius smiled wanly. "They need me. And believe me John, I have had to make myself indispensable to them in order to maintain my position."  
  
"But doesn't it bother you? Crichton asked, sitting up.  
  
"To waste time being 'bothered' by irrational prejudices is an inefficient use of my energies," he said coolly.  
  
"I can think of a more efficient use of them," Crichton smiled sadly.   
  
Scorpius grinned, but noting Crichton' expression, asked, "What is the matter?"  
  
Crichton looked at Scorpius. "I don't know how to tell you this, but..." He blushed. "I've never been with a guy before."  
  
Scorpius tilted his head to the side. "That's all right John. I've never been with a Human before." To Crichton's amusement, he smiled slyly.  
  
"Scorpy you are crazy," Crichton laughed.  
  
"Look John," Scorpius said. He laid his hand on Crichton's bare arm. "Don't be afraid. We can take this slowly. I don't think you'll find it so different."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Crichton looked troubled. "I'm not sure I can...pleasure you."  
  
Scorpius leaned over and kissed him warmly. "You already do, John," he said. "Is that really what you fear?"  
  
Crichton blushed even redder. "Damn. It's just...there are...taboos. There is a personal one..."  
  
Scorpius reached up and stroked Crichton's hair. His eyes were kind. " Everyone has tastes, John. I have them myself. You need not fear that I will disrespect yours. I of course, I expect you to honor mine."  
  
Crichton's face was still red, but he was feeling a little more at ease. "This is all new school to me Scorpius. Don't push me. I'm gonna need some time to get used to the idea..."  
  
"Perhaps you think I am used to forcing myself on my lovers, or that I would have sex with someone who does not...desire me?" Scorpius' eyes were hard. "I forgive you for...fearing that. I suppose you could not be expected to understand just how...repulsive that idea is to me."  
  
"No, I didn't think that..." Crichton stammered.  
  
He knew why Scorpius took the suggestion of coercive sex as such an insult, but his earlier comment about a tralk not inspiring his lust made Crichton think it was not only rape he objected to. Scorpius was letting him know that he was too proud to ever pay someone to have sex with him. Crichton winced. He had heard Crais make jokes about Scorpius having to buy sex because "no Sebacean would have him." Crichton had learned a lot of things Crais said were lies. He wondered how often Scorpius had overheard similar cruel remarks from his fellow Peacekeepers.  
  
"I do understand, Scorpius," Crichton said gently.  
  
Scorpius' gaze softened a bit. "Our relationship has always been an intense one, John. It has always been an adventure. That has not changed."  
  
"You got that one right," Crichton sighed.  
  
"As we...become intimate, and communicate our desires, both of us will know what pleases the other, and what does not. For instance, I can tell you are not a...how shall I put this...an altogether submissive man."  
  
"Right," Crichton said, nodding a bit too vigorously.   
  
"So, John, I do not expect you to find pleasure in total submission. And in that, I am like you. However, in the give and take of love play, we will therefore...have to take turns being in control. Does that sound agreeable to you? Do you think you can give up control, to that extent?"  
  
Crichton smiled. He reached out and ran his hand down Scorpius' slick leather abdomen. "Oh yeah, Scorpy. I can do that."  
  
"You will find me a passionate lover, John," Scorpius said. He slid his hand along Crichton's thigh. "But not a selfish one. My pleasure depends on your responses, as well as my own. Do you understand that?"  
  
Crichton grinned. "You are a dream date," he chuckled. "You know, Scorpius, you are not at all like I..."  
  
"Like you feared?" Scorpius finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
Crichton looked at Scorpius, and lust overcame him. He could restrain himself no longer. He grasped at him, trying to pull him close enough to taste his black lips again. Smiling, Scorpius resisted his efforts easily. Crichton struggled with him in frustration. He exerted all his strength, but Scorpius grasped his arms, and easily controlled him. After a couple of microts of this wrestling, with a wicked smile, Scorpius let Crichton pull his head down. He kissed Scorpius' mouth desperately, licking his lips, finally forcing his tongue between them. He moaned as Scorpius sucked it. Still half wrestling with him, Crichton roughly pulled Scorpius down onto the bed beside him.   
  
Scorpius grabbed Crichton's stiff cock with a warm hand, and began pumping him. He was slick with oil, and Scorpius knew what he was doing. Crichton surrendered himself to his overwhelming lust. He grabbed at Scorpius' hips, fumbling until he managed to unfasten his codpiece. He threw it aside and his eager hands found Scorpius' big cock as hard as steel. As they slipped their tongues in and out of each other's mouths, their hands frelled each other's cocks.  
  
It had been a long time since Crichton had made love, and Scorpius was the most exciting lover he had ever known. A wild hunger raged through him. Crichton realized that his love for Aeryn was a pale ghost beside this overwhelming new passion-- a passion that was powerful enough to break through the wall of hate Crichton had built to keep Scorpius a distance. It felt so good to have the weight of dark resentment in his heart dispelled. He had clung to it, though it hurt him. Now, as he released his hatred, joy flooded in to take its place.  
  
With his free hand, Crichton caressed Scorpius' hard body through his leathers. Though it was so different from a woman's--or from a human's, so alien, Crichton was dizzy with lust for him.  
  
Scorpius knew it. He pressed Crichton down onto the hard bed on his back. Crichton's lips were parted, and he was panting. He watched Scorpius get astride him, his hard thighs pinning him down. He was watching Crichton's face, a wicked smile on his black lips. The sight of the alien's cock standing proud before him, starkly white against his slick black leathers, excited Crichton beyond belief. Crichton caressed its silky length with trembling hands, taking pleasure in its warm velvet hardness. Scorpius bent forward and bit at Crichton's nipples, making him moan. Crichton struggled on the bed in his excitement. Scorpius kissed his way up Crichton's neck, nipping him occasionally, until he found his mouth. Their hard cocks touching between them, they kissed passionately.   
  
Crichton pulled at Scorpius' hips, urging him to move up his body. He wanted nothing more than to taste his cock, and make him come.  
  
"Will you let me?" Crichton pleaded, his voice thick with lust.   
  
Scorpius smiled, showing the points of his sharp teeth. "Oh yes, John," His voice was dark and sensual.  
  
The big alien straddled his chest, until his cock was close enough for Crichton to lick. "Do you want me inside you?" Scorpius asked.  
  
In answer Crichton groaned, and nuzzled his face against the silky white rod. He grasped Scorpius' hips, pulling him closer.   
  
"You are inside me," Crichton said, and licked his lips.   
  
Scorpius smiled as he watched and felt the human discover his sex. His long fingers ran through Crichton's hair, encouraging him.  
  
Crichton found Scorpius was smooth and hairless--and unspeakably erotic. Scorpius' penis looked human, except for its whiteness, and the slightly more angular glans. Eager to explore it, the human swirled his tongue around the thick head, probing the slit. Then he licked its considerable length, paying special attention to the thick, lavender tinted ridge on the underside. It felt perfect. He licked and kissed his way back to the head, and tasted precome there, alien and sweet. Crichton's hands were busy caressing his tight, smooth balls. Teasing the white rod with his lips, Crichton looked up to see Scorpius, head thrown back, fingers gently running through his hair. His black lips were parted with pleasure. Crichton moaned.   
  
"You've frelled my head before Scorpius...now it's your turn to get off on it," he said huskily. He licked his lips, and then felt Scorpius' slick, hard cock pressing to enter there.   
  
"What a luscious mouth you have, John," Scorpius purred. "It will prove a succulent frell. But first, I want to hear you tell me what you want." Scorpius tantalizingly brushed the tip of his cock across Crichton's parted lips, eluding his desperate tongue.  
  
Scorpius' words made Crichton's heart and his sex ache. "I want you," he groaned. "Please," he said, looking up at Scorpius in an agony of desire.   
  
Scorpius growled with pleasure. He pushed his cockhead against the human's wet lips.  
  
As Scorpius' white rod penetrated his virgin mouth, Crichton's whole body trembled with ecstasy. That smooth, hot flesh felt so good sliding along his tongue...far too good. Crichton quickly slipped it out of his mouth, fearing he might bite it in his throes. His orgasm ripped through him, taking him violently. He screamed as overwhelmingly intense pleasure pulsed through him and his seed shot all over Scorpius' back. He felt almost as if he would black out for a moment, so intense was his pleasure. As soon as he had recovered enough, Crichton hungrily sucked Scorpius' rigid member into his mouth again.  
  
"Ah my Human," Scorpius said, "I see that I please you..." Scorpius began thrusting his hips at Crichton, frelling his mouth. His fingers twined in Crichton's hair, holding his head steady as he thrust deeper and deeper, until he was in his throat. Crichton's hands were on his leather-clad hips, trying to pull him even closer. Scorpius established a hard rhythm, and was soon frelling Crichton's delighted mouth with a fierce passion. When he came, his scalding seed spurted down the human's throat.  
  
It tasted sweet to Crichton, and he cleaned up every drop, kissing and licking Scorpius' still twitching cock in a delirium of adoration.   
  
Scorpius smiled down at him, and stroked his head. "The pleasure has only just begun, John." He tilted Crichton's chin up ran a finger across his lips. "You were eager to consume my essence. Now do you understand?"   
  
An image of Scorpius tasting his brain flashed through Crichton's mind. "Consume me then, and let me die of pleasure," he said, his eyes shining.   
  
Scorpius bared his sharp teeth in a feral smile. He told Crichton to first finish what he had started. He turned around and let the human lick his own seed off his leathers.  
  
Crichton hugged Scorpius from behind as he kissed his salty fluids away, his hands caressing Scorpius' still rigid cock.  
  
Suddenly Scorpius turned around in his arms, and pushed him back down on the bed. He licked Crichton's lips, and covered him with his body. In a deep voice he said, "Now it is my turn to feast."  
  
A shiver of lust and fear ran through the human as Scorpius suggestively sucked his tongue, tasting the flavor of their mingled fluids. Crichton had always thought of the person going down as being dominated. With Scorpius, he realized this was not necessarily the case. Scorpius was a predator. Crichton's cock was hard as steel again. He would have to give himself to Scorpius; surrender himself again, in a new way. A thrill more intense than any lust he'd ever known rippled through Crichton's body.   
  
Scorpius smiled wickedly at him, showing his sharp teeth. He moved his lips down Crichton's body, swirling his hot tongue along the human's muscular abs, nipping at him as he went. Crichton was close to coming again.  
  
Sensing this, Scorpius grabbed his cock at its base. "Not yet," he said in a cool voice.  
  
It was the voice of pure seduction to Crichton. He moaned in a torment of lust. Scorpius had made his need painfully intense. "I can't take much more," he said hoarsely.  
  
Scorpius teased Crichton's cock, lightly brushing his warm lips against it. Then slowly he licked the tip, and swirled his tongue all the way around the rim. The human thrust towards him, unable to control his need.  
  
Watching Scorpius lick his cockhead was the most erotic thing Crichton had ever seen...or felt. He burned to be in that hot mouth. He knew he would be at Scorpius' mercy, but Crichton didn't care. He'd been at his mercy from the first moment they met; but not like this. Not as sweetly as this. He thrust at Scorpius' face, his hands grasping at his leather helmet, pulling his head closer. "Please..." he groaned.  
  
"Oh John," Scorpius said, looking up, "I promise you I will give you pleasure more intense than any pain I ever caused you."  
  
Crichton almost sobbed at his words.   
  
Savoring it as a delicacy, Scorpius licked the head of the human's cock. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, and Crichton watched as he slowly slid the thick glans into his mouth.  
  
"Oh God!" Crichton cried.  
  
Scorpius guided his cock in and out, keeping his lips over his teeth. The tightness and the sight of his flesh penetrating those black lips drove Crichton mad. His hips thrust spasmodically at his lover.  
  
Scorpius tightened his grip on the base of Crichton's sex. Looking up at him with a wicked expression, he delicately set his sharp teeth against the super-sensitive flesh of the glans, while swirling his tongue around the tip. Crichton was pushed over the edge. With one last hard lick, Scorpius slid the human's rigid flesh from his mouth.  
  
"Come for me, John," he said. "Give me your pleasure again!" He slipped the throbbing flesh into his hot mouth, just as his hand released the base of the human's cock.  
  
Crichton's body convulsed and went rigid in ecstasy. Shuddering violently, he came, spurting again and again. Scorpius sucked him hungrily, feasting on his pleasure, drawing forth every last drop. Some of the hot fluid ran over his black lips and down his chin.  
  
Crichton had never seen anything as beautiful. His mind was swimming with the intensity of it, but he laughed with joy. "Gods Scorpy, that was incredible!" he cried breathlessly. It had been the most powerful orgasm of his life.  
  
Scorpius lay down beside him, and pulled him into his arms. He bit Crichton's shoulder lightly. "You are very good for a beginner, my Human," he murmured.  
  
Crichton turned to him, and kissed Scorpius' mouth, tasting his own essence there. Lovingly, he licked the last traces of his pleasure from Scorpius' lips and leather mask. He had never experienced such an intense emotional release. Crichton sighed. 'It feels so good to finally give you my body as well as my mind.' he thought, in wonder.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Scorpius whispered.   
  
Crichton wondered for a long while after if Scorpius had read his mind.  
  
He could feel Scorpius' erection pressing against his thigh. Although Crichton had come so hard he would have to recover before going again, Scorpius did not seem to have that problem.  
  
"Mmm," he said, as he ran his fingers along Scorpius' stiff rod, pressing it against his hip. "Let me take care of this."  
  
Crichton began to stroke Scorpius, but he felt a hot hand on his.  
  
Wait, let me show you," Scorpius said.  
  
He got astride Crichton' hips and took hold of his hands. He turned them up like cups, and poured some of the scented oil onto them. Then He made a sheath of them for his rampant cock, putting Crichton's left hand at the base, his right just above it.  
  
"Let me frell you like this, John. Just hold still. He pushed Crichton's hands down so that they lay on his lower belly. Scorpius moved his hips back and forth, testing the feel of it. His cock pulled halfway out of Crichton's hands, then thrust in again.   
  
"Ah...that feels so good." Scorpius snarled softly as the Human gripped him.  
  
Crichton's two hands together were not enough to fully enclose the alien's sex. The silvery white mushroom head of Scorpius' cock glistened in Crichton's fist, it's tip was at least three denches from his thumb. He was magnificently hung.  
  
"God didn't short change you," Crichton acknowledged.  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of yourself," Scorpius replied in a dark sexy voice.   
  
Crichton loved his voice.   
  
Scorpius positioned Crichton's hands so that as he moved, the human's cock would be stimulated as well. He did a few more experimental pumps.  
  
"I see what you mean, Scorpy," Crichton sighed. Impossibly, he felt himself getting hard again.  
  
Scorpius held himself up with his arms, and began a slow, sensual thrusting.  
  
Crichton watched his lover. Scorpius' eyes were closed, his head thrown back. Pleasure softened his hard face. Crichton could read the play of emotion there so much more clearly than usual. Scorpius' pleasure in him gave him an erotic rush.  
  
"Frell me, Scorpius," Crichton said, his voice full of lust. "You are so hot. Do it."  
  
Scorpius looked down at him, and smiled wolfishly. He began thrusting, first slowly, very voluptuously. Watching him, and feeling him move, Crichton thtough he'd never had such a sensuous lover. He could feel Scorpius' penis getting hotter; with every thrust it seemed to increase in temperature. Each time Scorpius moved, Crichton's own aching cock was stroked by the pressure.  
  
The big alien sped up his thrusting, at first with light strokes, then harder and harder ones. Soon he was leaning low over Crichton, panting, his face full of fierce lust, thrusting so hard that it took all of Crichton's strength to hold his hands in place. He could feel Scorpius' powerful energy pentrating his mind and body. It was as if they were merging... just then Crichton felt Scorpius' thighs tighten, and his abdoment suck in.   
  
"Oh yeah, come on me, let me have it!" Crichton groaned.  
  
  
Scorpius' head and shoulders arced back, and he thrust one last time, pressing his balls hard against the bottom of Crichton's slippery fist. His hot ejaculate spurted in a long arc over Crichton's abdomen and chest. Four more clear streams of fluid shot out over him, wetting the human with his almost scalding come. Scorpius roared.  
  
At that wild sound, Crichton climaxed, mingling his ejaculate with his lover's. It was so intense it hurt, but as he spasmed, Crichton thought how sweet a pain it was.  
  
Scorpius looked down at Crichton with savage pleasure, admiring the decadent sight of his pleasure-annointed lover.   
  
Crichton released his cock, and looking into his eyes, abandoned himself to erotic bliss. He sensuously bathed himself in his lover's pleasure, running his hands down his body to massage Scorpius' clear hot fluids into his skin.   
  
Scorpius growled, and bent his head to Crichton's throat. He licked him, then set his sharp teeth into his flesh and gave him a nice hard bite.   
  
Crichton groaned, and reached up to hold Scorpius' head at his neck while he licked and sucked the blood from the small wound he'd made.  
  
Crichton found it erotic beyond belief. Energy flowed back and forth between them like currents of electricity.   
  
Never in his whole life had he known such intense pleasure. He'd been carried beyond. It didn't stop at the physical. Crichton felt as if he were rising out of his body, so full of light did he feel.  
  
After a few microts, Scorpius raised his head from his feast. He looked down on Crichton's blissful face, and wiped away the Human's unconscious tears of joy.  
  
"And to think," he said softly, his cultured voice belying the blood that glistened on his lips, "You denied us this for so long."  
  
"I will never deny you again, Scorpius," Crichton said. " He pulled Scorpius down to lie beside him, and kissed him, tasting his own blood.  
  
Scorpius was breathing hard, and Crichton could feel a lot of heat radiating from him. "Are you OK Scorpy?" he asked.  
  
"I will be. Just need a few microts to cool off." He closed his eyes.   
  
Crichton saw him grimace. "You are in pain..."  
  
"It will pass," Scorpius said dismissively.  
  
Crichton got out of bed and padded over to the bar. He found some ice and a couple of towels. He wet one in cold wather, and filled up a pitcher with ice water. Shivering a bit from the cold, he brought them back to Scorpius. Filling a towel with ice, he climbed back into bed and pressed the ice pack to Scorpius' head, beside his coolant implant. Crichton dabbed at Scorpius' face with the cool cloth.   
  
"There," he said gently. "Is that better?"  
  
Scorpius sighed. "You spoil me, John," He said, seeming almost embarrassed.  
  
Crichton knew Scorpius had been touched by his simple solicitous act.  
  
"Who is spoiling who here?" Crichton laughed gently. He smiled down on Scorpius and put his hand to his cheek. "That was...without description, Scorpius," he said.  
  
Scorpius smiled, catching the reference. "I agree, John."   
  
He turned and removed a small device from a shelf at the head of the bed. "Hold still, John." He reached up and took Crichton by the chin, tilting his head to the side and holding it steady. Then he ran the cellular regenerator over the small bite on Crichton's neck, which was still bleeding a little. In two microts it was knitted.  
  
Crichton reached up to feel it. There was no sign of the wound. "Hey, I might have liked a scar..." He protested.  
  
"Next time, then" Scorpius said suggestively.  
  
Satisfied, they fell asleep in each other's arms. As he drifted off, still high from intense pleasure, Crichton savored the warmth of Scorpius' hard body. In the cold room, it was a great comfort to lie beside him. Crichton sighed. It was a great comfort indeed.  
  
After a couple of arns of blissful sleep, the feeling of a hot hand on his cock awakened Crichton. He was already hard. He moaned, and kissed his lover eagerly.  
  
Although he found his slick black leathers very erotic, Crichton was burning to see Scorpius' body. He wondered if he could convince him to undress. "I want to touch your skin" Crichton said, as he caressed his angular face. "Please let me, Scorpius".  
  
Scorpius looked at him askance. "The room will have to be colder than this, he said, a bit hesitantly. "You may not be able to tolerate the temperature without being clothed yourself," he cautioned.  
  
Crichton could see his barriers were back up. So, it was difficult for him.  
  
"I'd like to give it a shot," Crichton replied, smiling.  
  
Scorpius keyed a control panel beside the bed, and within a few microts, the room was cold enough. Crichton's teeth were almost chattering. His fingers trembled a little as he unfastened Scorpius' leather tunic. He opened the seam, and revealed Scorpius' upper body. He was very lean, and had more muscle definition than most humans could achieve. Crichton could see the Scarran strength in him. He ran his hands over Scorpius' smooth pecs, brushing his small nipples. Scorpius sighed.  
  
"Jeez, Scorpy, you are _ripped_," Crichton said appreciatively, as caressed the hard, defined muscle masses of Scorpius' torso and arms. He tried to hide how much his heart ached to see the many white scars that marked Scorpius' flesh.   
  
He bid Scorpius lift up his hips. Crichton unfastened and slid down his tight leather trousers, pausing to figure out how to unclasp his boots. He pulled them off, and soon had Scorpius completely naked except for his mask. He had left that for last, and now that it came down to it, Crichton felt the burden of the intimacy for which he had asked.   
  
As he unfastened his mask, Crichton watched Scorpius' face. His eyes were closed. Crichton could sense the courage it took for him to allow this. It was a gift. Gently, he slipped the helmet off his head, revealing his face. Scorpius opened his eyes, and met Crichton's. His face looked younger without the mask, more open, more vulnerable, but strong, and to Crichton's newly opened eyes, very handsome. Crew cut, silvery blonde hair covered Scorpius' head. Crichton ran his hands along the sides of Scorpius' skull, smoothing his silky hair, and lightly caressing the coolant implants on either side. The black metal merged seamlessly with Scorpius' white skin.  
  
Crichton pulled Scorpius close, and kissed him hungrily. "Mmmm." He leaned back and looked into his lover's piercing gray eyes.  
  
"God, you are hot, Scorpius," Crichton said, "And beautiful." He was glad that Scorpius could see his sincerity in his energy signature.  
  
Scorpius drew Crichton into a tight embrace. Without a word, he held the Human's head against his warm, bare chest for a few microts, gently stroking his hair.  
  
Crichton thought that it must have touched Scorpius that he found him attractive. He never was sure, but at the time Crichton wondered if Scorpius had hidden his face because he didn't want a Human to see his tears. It was an emotionally intense few microts.   
  
As Scorpius caressed him, Crichton ran his hands over his lover's warm skin. Held against Scorpius' body, it did not seem cold in the room to him at all. Crichton felt protected and comforted by Scorpius' embrace. He thought with wonder that he might be falling in love with this alien he had once hated with such a passion.  
  
After a few moments, Scorpius released him and smiled, almost shyly. He lay back, his upper body slightly raised by the inclined head of his bed. Crichton was intoxicated by the beauty of Scorpius' revealed body; his tortured body. Crichton spent a long time exploring and caressing his long lean form. Scorpius' pleasure in his touch nearly broke Crichton's heart. He wondered how long it had been since Scorpius had allowed someone this close. He was still full of wonder that he wanted to give joy to this tormented, heroic soul, the beautiful soul newly revealed to his eyes. Scenes from Scorpius' past flashed through Crichton's mind as he kissed his warm, silvery-pale skin, crisscrossed with countless old scars. Crichton found that he wanted forgiveness for the cruel things he'd done and said to him.   
  
Scorpius held Crichton's head tenderly as he caressed him, and sighed. "I will never forget the flight, John. It was so kind of you to give that to me," He said.  
  
Crichton knew then for certain why he'd done it. He had wanted to be the one to grant Scorpius' life-long dream. "I'm glad I could give you that," Crichton whispered. Guilt gnawed at him. "Scorpius, he said softly, "how is it that you can forgive me for the things I've done to you?"  
  
Scorpius looked puzzled. "Forgive?"  
  
"You know, the Gammak Base, the Shadow Depository," Crichton felt ashamed. "Calling you a...freak. I'm sorry about that Scorpius."  
  
"That is in the past, John." Scorpius looked at him curiously. "I have always assumed you were doing what you thought was right, or what you thought you had to do to survive."  
  
Crichton was speechless. Scorpius was able to be that objective? He had never thought of it quite that way before. The chair, the chip: it was all done to him because Scorpius thought it was the right thing to do, under the circumstances. He had done it for the survival of his people. "You are generous," Crichton managed, but he could say no more. His voice was choked by deep emotion.  
  
Crichton shivered. He'd been so lost in discovering Scorpius' body and their conversation that he had forgotten the cold.  
  
Scorpius squinted his eyes at Crichton. "The surface temperature of your body has fallen," He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Turning to his right, Scorpius reached over and keyed the small data entry panel beside the bed. A drawer soundlessly slid out of the wall. Scorpius took a black and red PK issue blanket from it and wrapped it around Crichton's shoulders.  
  
"I suspected you could not endure this temperature for long," Scorpius said with a slight smile.  
  
It was such a caring gesture. Crichton pulled Scorpius to him and gave him a deep kiss.  
  
"Mmmm. I just need to get my blood flowing again," He said.  
  
"An excellent idea, John," Scorpius replied with a sideways glance.  
  
He turned and took a box from a niche at the head of the bed. Scorpius opened it and withdrew two neural bracelets. He dangled them temptingly in front of Crichton's face.  
  
"How would you like me to show you what I-Yensch bracelets _really_ are good for?" He asked suggestively.  
  
"Scorpy, you are a wicked, brilliant man," Crichton said, grinning.  
  
They made love all night.   
  
Two lost souls, alone in the Uncharted Territories, they were only ones of their kind. Somehow it seemed right that they had found each other. Alien though the experience was for Crichton, he had never experienced such oneness with anyone in his life. He felt safe and appreciated. He felt real comfort for the first time since he had fallen into the wormhole. He realized how lonely he'd been, even as he accepted that he now was the lover of a man he'd once feared and hated. It was beautiful Crichton thought, that the two of them, once such bitter enemies, had at last found solace in each other.  
  
They were alike in so many ways. He and Scorpius were obsessive, driven, and alone, both were astrophysicists, and both of them were very passionate in the way they pursued their work and lived their lives. From the beginning Crichton had resisted the passion that was there between them. Something so powerful and overwhelming had frightened him. 'It is like being connected to the cosmos, or unity,' he thought. It was akin what he had shared with Zhaan, but deeper, and much more passionate. Crichton felt as though he was merging with his lover. From the pleasure he had seen lighting up his face, Crichton thought Scorpius might have felt the same. Crichton found it an unexpected mercy to have the burden of hate and bitterness lifted off him by their new closeness. The magical connection they shared led him to conclude that he and Scorpius were made for each other.   
  
Holding his lover's head on his chest, Crichton basked in the afterglow of the most fulfilling sex of his life. Scorpius was asleep in his arms. He looked at his serene face, and was moved by its alien beauty. He gently caressed Scorpius' brow. A tear ran down his cheek.   
  
Forgiveness had come so easily, after all.  
  
When Crichton was alone in his own quarters, a few days later, he decided it was time to check on Harvey. He'd been conspicuously absent, which surprised him. Crichton had expected at least a bit of gloating from his pooka. He closed his eyes, and found himself in a desolate rocky landscape. It was dark, and fog swirled by on a cold breeze.  
  
"Where are you Harvey"? He called, feeling strangely afraid. Long microts passed. He called again, "Harvey? Hey, come on man, I want to talk to you."  
  
"I am here." Harvey emerged from the fog, but didn't approach Crichton too closely. The expression on his face was grim.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, "I did not expect to see you again." His voice was bitter and cold as ice.  
  
"What do you mean? As if there's any getting away from you..." Crichton laughed, to cover his confusion. Harvey had a dark look on his face. Crichton sensed his hurt. "What's the matter?" he asked. He walked over to Harvey, fog swirling in his wake.  
  
Harvey growled. "As if you do not know!" He turned away.   
  
Then Crichton suddenly knew why his pooka had been so silent. "You are jealous..." He said, half to himself.  
  
Harvey spun around with a growl. His eyes were hard, and he thrust his fierce face close to Crichton's. "Jealous! Why should I be? Just because you grudgingly thanked me once for all my help, yet gave him..." Harvey seemed unable to continue. He looked down, suddenly motionless and silent, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
Crichton waited. He didn't know what to say.  
  
After a few moments, Harvey looked up at him with disturbingly innocent eyes. "Why do you hate me so much, John?" he asked.   
  
This was making Crichton decidedly uncomfortable. "I don't," he said. Harvey didn't respond. His expression was hard. For the first time, Crichton felt real sympathy for his 'ghost.' He put a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "I really don't hate you," he said kindly.  
  
Harvey slowly met Crichton's eyes. Loneliness as deep as space was in their gray depths. "Why can you love him, but not me, John?" he asked. "I am like him. I have taken care of you. I have tried so hard. Can you not find forgiveness for me as well?" Harvey's voice almost cracked. "Especially when it was I who..."  
  
"Shh." Crichton said. He looked at Harvey's black lips. He imagined they were as warm and soft as Scorpius', but were they as passionate? He wanted to find out.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Harve. I...missed you." A new excitement was building in him. Now that he knew the pleasure of Scorpius' embrace, he suddenly realized he was eager to move to a new level of intimacy with Harvey. They were already closer than lovers were anyway. Crichton wondered why he had waited so long.  
  
"So much has happened," he said gently, trying to draw Harvey out. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Hiding," the Clone said. His voice was heavy and sad. "How could I bear to watch...when I..."   
  
"When you wanted me to love you?" Crichton finished for him.  
  
Harvey's face was composed, but his eyes revealed his pain. Crichton could feel it bleeding over into his consciousness. Harvey was so lonely.   
  
"When I told you I did not possess Scorpius' emotions, I did not mean that I had none of my own, John. I am not without...feeling." Harvey looked deep into Crichton's eyes. " I did not choose to be implanted in you. I wish things were different, for your sake. I have never wanted to...hurt you."  
  
Crichton could feel how difficult those words were for him.  
  
"I was following the only programming I had at the time," He said sadly. There was an expression of hopeless longing in Harvey's eyes.  
  
Crichton had suspected that Harvey had come to love him, but he had not known how deeply. He leaned his forehead against Harvey's and sighed. "I know," Crichton said. "It wasn't your fault." Crichton reached up and stroked Harvey's angular cheek.  
  
The clone closed his eyes, leaning his head into Crichton's hand, savoring the human's touch...just as Scorpius did. His skin felt warm and alive.  
  
"I do appreciate you," Crichton whispered, "You have been good to me." Crichton put his arms around Harvey, and hugged him tight. He pressed his cheek against the clone's.  
  
For a moment, Harvey did not respond. Then slowly, his arms encircled the human.  
  
Crichton heard Harvey's thoughts, and felt both his wonderment and his sorrow. 'Do you welcome me at last, John?'  
  
"It's all right now," Crichton whispered, "Neither of us will ever be alone again."  
  
Harvey did not reply.  
  
Crichton continued his astrophysics work with a considerably lightened heart. Being lovers with Scorpius did not seem to interfere with his creativity; in fact he could feel the wormhole information flowing from him. Scorpius was delighted in all the advances. Scorpius was delighted in _him_. Crichton smiled to himself. If Moya's crew could see him now!  
  
One evening Scorpius and Crichton were relaxing in the Captain's quarters after a nice meal. The human really appreciated the perquisites of Scorpius' rank. He got the best foods available. 'Another reason for Moya's crew to envy me,' Crichton thought. He had grown very tired indeed of eating the crackers and other tasteless yotz that passed for cuisine there most of the time.  
  
Scorpius and Crichton reclined side by side on a big black leather chaise lounge. Crichton felt like a Roman after a good debauch. He sipped a potent Sebacean liquor. "That was a fantastic meal, Scorpius," Crichton said. "Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome, John." Scorpius said dreamily. He was leaning back against the raised head of the lounge, with his eyes closed. He was focusing on the music that was playing. "What is this piece called?" he asked.  
  
"_Comfortably Numb_," Crichton said. A couple of weekens earlier, Scorpius had delighted him with a wonderful gift: several arns of his favourite music, extracted from his mind by the Aurora chair and transferred to dataspool. Scorpius had told him how accurate a recording device the human brain was. "A great many species would never be capable of this quality of playback," He had said, as if he were speaking of a sophisticated sound system. Apparently it was.  
  
The familiar, haunting sounds of Pink Floyd made Crichton think of Earth. It was a bittersweet gift Scorpius had given him, but he would not give it up for anything. Crichton had been overcome with gratitude for the music, but found later that it could intensify his homesickness. Observing Scorpious' reactions to each piece gave each song a new, present day connotation. From now on they would remind him of Scorpius, as well as of Earth. He had thought he'd never hear those tunes again. He found it strange that it had been stored in his brain all along, just like the wormhole equations...  
  
"I like this one, John," Scorpius said as the song ended. He opened his eyes and turned to Crichton. Your culture's music clearly is more sophisticated than it's science".  
  
"You are right," Crichton laughed. He enjoyed Scorpius friendship, as well as the many other aspects of their interaction. At the time, it seemed their idyll would go on forever. But Crichton did not think of the future. Perhaps he was afraid to. He was content for once to dwell in the present.  
  
Two months passed. Now Prowlers were doing daily test flights in and out of the wormhole. Their pilots returned unharmed. Crichton and Scorpius had been lovers during this time of exciting advancement. Crichton had never felt so fulfilled. There had been arguments and disagreements, but he thought that he and Scorpius were very good together.  
  
That day Scorpius met with Crichton on the observation deck. It had become their trysting place. For Crichton, it evoked many beautiful memories.  
  
"Soon Central Command will send inspectors to evaluate the success of the wormhole project," Scorpius said. "Thanks to your help, John, I now have something workable to show them." His eyes shone with appreciation. "Thank you John."  
  
Crichton beamed. "I'm glad I could be of service, Scorpius," he said sincerely.  
  
"Yes, you have been," he said with a dark smile.  
  
"I hope that doesn't change, Scorpius," Crichton said, grinning mischievously.  
  
A shadow fell across Scorpius' face. "There is a drawback to Central Command visiting, John," he said.  
  
'You gotta dust the tops of the doors?" Crichton chuckled.  
  
"No. When they come, it will not be safe for you to remain here, John," Scorpius said.  
  
"You don't want me to?" Crichton said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to, but for your own good, you should leave." Scorpius took a deep breath. "First, there are things between us that incline me to think you could well do with some time away from me. I cannot accept the limits you want to place on my freedom, and you cannot accept the...perquisites of that freedom.  
  
Scorpius circled Crichton slowly as he spoke. His voice was pitched to its most soothing range. "Now Central Command is sending an officer to access the usefulness of the wormhole project. Their report will be a powerful influence on the Council in their decision."   
  
Scorpius moved slowly around to stand in front of him again. He gripped Crichton's shoulder, as if to lend him strength. "You know that your presence here has always posed a risk to me. Now, it will put me in an untenable position." His voice was almost apologetic.  
  
Crichton felt his heart breaking. He wasn't thinking about politics, research projects or Central Command. "You're right. I can't deal with the idea of you with another person." Tears shone in Crichton's eyes. "I can't help it, " he said.  
  
He had become so obsessed with Scorpius, over the last two months. They had had this argument many times before. Crichton wanted Scorpius all to himself, and Scorpius preferred to be free. He took other lovers occasionally, and he had made it clear that Crichton had no right to try to stop him. Crichton's jealousy had made Scorpius question if they could stay lovers.  
  
Crichton turned away, and hung his head in despair. "After all we have been through..." he said bitterly. "You send me away, now that you have your wormhole tech?"  
  
Scorpius snarled softly. "That was unworthy of you, John."  
  
Crichton knew it was. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't think I can live without you now, Scorpius."  
  
Scorpius sighed. He moved over to Crichton and said gently, "I know how you feel John, but it is neither realistic nor healthy for you to be so dependent on me. You have given me what I needed--in more ways than one," he smiled sadly, " You have...changed me. And you are dear to me John, uniquely so. You know that. But the time has come for you to leave. It is for your own protection."  
  
Scorpius' words made Crichton's heart ache. How could he bear to leave him? Crichton had never been happier in his life. "Don't make me go, Scorpius, Crichton said. "Please. I want to stay and fight beside you."  
  
"Don't torture us, John. You know I am right," Scorpius said. He put his hand to Crichton's cheek. "We may meet again."  
  
Scorpius bent his head and kissed Crichton's brow. "I am in your debt. I will see that your name is remembered as one who helped save the Sebacean people."  
  
Crichton wept. Holding Scorpius' hand to his face, he kissed the palm of his black leather glove. He loved him so much, but he had never spoken the words. Crichton thought that may be it was time he did, before it was too late. "Scorpius, I..."  
  
Just then, Braca entered the observation deck. Crichton saw him, and quickly turned away. Embarrassed, he wiped at his tears.  
  
"Sir!" Braca said crisply, "Strappa requests your presence. The Prowler test is about to begin."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Scorpius said. He moved towards the door.  
  
Turning, Crichton thought he saw a look pass between Scorpius and Braca. Then with a flash of black scales, Scorpius was gone. He had never said goodbye.  
  
Crichton's heart had gone with him.  
  
Braca walked over to him. "Goodbye, Crichton, " he said affably. "Thank you for your help."  
  
Crichton's expression was tragic. When he spoke, his voice was snide, but his sarcasm rang hollow. "No problemo, man. Glad I could be...of service." He smiled wanly.  
  
Braca's eyes glittered. "Yes. But it seems that Scorpius believes I serve him best after all." With a triumphant little smile, Braca turned and strode from the room.  
  
John Crichton turned to look out at the wormhole. He felt gutted. Yet, he knew he had to deal with it. Scorpius had made his decision. "Scorpius," Crichton whispered, "I forgive you."  
  
He told himself that he just might be able to survive until their next meeting. After all, he had Harvey now.  
  
Crichton returned to Moya with a heavy heart. He was glad they had come back for him when he called, but he could tell he was not at all in the good graces of Aeryn or the crew. They were all giving him the big chill, and had been ever since he had come back aboard, a weeken now. He had thought they would understand his change of heart when he explained his reasoning, and the evidence he'd seen, but they only expressed their disgust or disappointment with him. Aeryn and Crais had been the most vocal in their disapproval. Depressed, Crichton was in no mood to endure their anger. After making it through a particularly uncomfortable meal during which Aeryn glared at him with thinly disguised hate, Crichton retreated to his quarters. Crichton smiled to himself. Aeryn probably didn't find it very flattering to be dumped for Scorpius, even though she would have nothing to do with him since his twin's death. Well, he hadn't found it flattering to be dumped for...himself either.   
  
At least in the privacy of his quarters Crichton could be alone with Harvey. They had spent a lot of time together since leaving the Command Carrier. Harvey now seemed to be his only friend. That evening Crichton decided he had to ask Harvey about something that had been nagging at him for a long time.  
  
"Harve, did you...influence me in regard to Scorpius?" Crichton asked, then hurriedly added, "Not that I mind." Crichton would never regret being Scorpius' lover.   
  
Harvey tilted his head and smiled slyly, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction. "It was my plan all along. After dedicating myself to our partnership, I was determined to make it as...pleasurable for both of us as possible." Harvey said, with a hint of pride. "So, I helped...open your eyes and heart to him."  
  
"And how did you manage to do that?" Crichton asked.  
  
Harvey grinned. "You know that I have access to your subconscious. In fact, I have access to your entire psyche. I have discovered how to...shall we say, manipulate it. I found your fear of Scorpius, and repressed it. By doing so I made it more...pleasurable for you to be in his presence. And of course, it was I who used your subconscious to communicate with you in dreams."  
  
"The little boy with gray eyes?" Crichton asked, shaking his head in amazement. Suddenly a lot of things were making sense.  
  
"Yes," Harvey said. "A harmless form I assumed. If I had appeared in this form, you might have rejected the lessons."  
  
Crichton's temper flared. "You lied to me?" He did not like the idea of being manipulated against his will.  
  
Harvey held up his hand. "Oh no, John. I would never do that. What I showed you were only truths you could not bring yourself to accept. For instance, did you notice how much more freely you could access the wormhole information once you started to release your hatred of Scorpius?"  
  
Crichton sighed. In fact, he had noticed the equations came to him after he had...forgiven Scorpius. He had to admit Harvey's plan had been a good one, beneficial to all concerned. He put his arm around Harvey's shoulder and gave him a hug. "Thanks man," he said. But even as he thanked him, Crichton could think of nothing but losing himself in Scorpius' arms.  
  
Harvey put his glistening black arms around him, and drew Crichton close. "Shh. It's all right, John. I will keep you safe until you can be with your lover again."  
  
Crichton could feel Harvey's anguish. It was his own. Could he forgive Harvey for being inside him, a constant reminder of what he had lost? Could he forgive himself for having lost it? He had not really given Harvey the attention he deserved. Harvey had helped him find the love of his life, and he had not even thanked him properly, yet, here he was, comforting him in his grief. Crichton sighed. As he had with Scorpius, Crichton had underestimated Harvey.  
  
"Forgiveness, John? Harvey whispered.   
  
"Yes," Crichton said. He returned his shadow's embrace.  
  
They were one.  
  


  
  
** Antares 2002  
antares@poetic.com**  
  
All characters, names, and images copyright Jim Henson Co.  
  
Read this story illustrated at Morgan Scorpion's Scorpius Fanfic  
http://lunarpages.com/scorpius/morgan70/index.html  
Email webmistress for PW to Adult Fic section.  
  
Sanctum of Scorpius Farscape Forums  
http://forumco.com/scorpius  
Discussions of all things dark and divine.  
  
  



End file.
